Little Emerson
by Louise.98
Summary: When Michael and Star move back to Santa Carla they drag their 16 year old twins Grace and Quinn along for the ride. What happens when Grace gets herself in trouble with the wrong person? Will her parents be able to help her or will they be to late? And how will they react when they find out that they didn't kill all the vampires 25 years ago?
1. Welcome Home

**Hey there,  
this is my first Lost Boys fanfiction, please feel free to give me feedback on ways that you think I could improve my story.  
Thanks! **(Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, only Grace and Quinn)

Welcome Home (1)

**Graces POV**

The year was 2012 and my family and I were moving to Santa Carla. My name is Grace Emerson. My parents are Michael and Star, and my twin brother is Quinn. My parents had told us that they wanted to recapture when they had first met each other or something like that, so here we were all packed up and on our way to California.

I had my headphones in, listening to music really loudly so I wouldn't have to talk to anyone, I didn't want to move. I had friends back home, and I was in my second last year of high school.

Dad turned around to say something to me and Quinn but I just pretended that there was something really interesting out my window. Which I realised there was a lot interesting going on. We had finally made it to Santa Carla and it seemed each person in the town had a real sense of individuality, there were Mohawks, afros, and all the girls seemed to have crazy coloured hair.

I was definitely going to stand out here. I had my mother's face, but my Fathers thick wavy dark hair that went down to my waist, my brother was apparently an exact copy of my father. The only thing was my eyes were emerald green, and Quinn's were deep blue.

I saw Dad pointing to something outside and I had a peek, it was the Boardwalk, it looked amazing, I was definitely going there tonight…I would have to suck up to my parents though.

The house we were moving into was huge, it was a two-story and had lots of earthy colours. I ran upstairs ahead of everyone and had a look at the rooms, I saw the master bedroom instantly and ran back out (that room was for Mum and Dad). I went into another room, it had lavender carpet and cream walls, I looked out the window and almost cried, there was a huge ladder type thing against the side of the house with a thick vine climbing up it. _Perfect for sneaking out_, I thought.

I went back downstairs and grabbed my suitcase once that was dumped on my floor I went back and grabbed my mattress and my bag with my doona in it. I didn't have anything to unpack yet because the trucks that had all of our furniture weren't due for another day. I checked my phone, it said 6PM, and I jumped up and ran downstairs to Dad.

"Daddy?" I said, he looked at me knowing instantly that I wanted something. "Can I please go to the Boardwalk tonight? Please, please, _please_!" I begged.

He looked uneasy but thank god for Mum when she nodded allowing me out. "Yay thanks!" and I ran upstairs to get ready. I rummaged through my suitcase and found my blue ripped skinny jeans and a black lacy shirt, and my black vans, and went for a shower. I left my hair natural, and put on some eye liner, mascara and pink lip gloss. I grabbed a handful of money and went downstairs.

"Ok, I'm gonna head out now," I said.

"Be home by midnight, Grace," Dad said sternly. I nodded and walked out.

I jumped on my black ninja motorcycle, and headed towards the Boardwalk. By the time I got there it was already 7. The lights were amazing, they were so bright! I parked my bike and started walking down the boardwalk. I noticed some people that didn't look completely crazy, but most of them did.

I got some cotton candy and then I spotted the carousel. I hadn't been on one since the last time I had seen my Grandfather, then a few months later he had passed away. I hurried over to the carousel and got on. I chose a beautiful white and blue and pink horse, it had aged heaps but it was still really pretty. I sat there and closed my eyes listening to the old carnival music. Once the ride was over I got off and looked around.

That was when I saw them.

There were two of them, one of them had dark hair that fell to his shoulders, he had dark eye, and Native American features even though he was quite pale. He was wearing a leather jacket with no shirt on underneath, and black jeans. The other person was pale as well but he had a blonde mullet and light piercing blue eyes, he was fully clad in black.

And they were both staring at me.

In a moment of courage I walked over to where they were sitting on their bikes.

"Hey guys, maybe you should take photo, it would last longer." I said sweetly to them.

"Maybe I'll have to," blonde said smirking. "I'm sorry we're being rude, I'm David, and that's Dwayne," he said politely.

"I'm Grace Emerson," I said taking his gloved hand that had reached out towards me, he lifted it to his lips and kissed my knuckles. Dwayne's eyes got wide when I said my name but David just smirked at him.

" Have you ever been on a bike before, GrDavid asked. I nodded and told him that I had one just parked at the other end of the boardwalk. "Well, you wanna come for a ride on my bike, I promise to make it worth your while," he said. This time it was Dwayne's turn to start smiling.

I smiled at David and bit my lip, "Sure why not?" I said as I hoped on behind him.

"Hold on tight, I ride pretty wild!" he said revving his engine, with that he took off. I instantly tightened my grip around his waist and resting my chin on his shoulder. Within no time we were off the beach, all our surroundings flying past us. I looked back at Dwayne who was whooping and hollering. I laughed and looked forward again, by this time I could see the light house coming into view. We quickly skidded to a stop, I glanced down to see we were mere inches off the cliffs edge.

I got off the bike and started laughing, "That was such a rush!" I exclaimed, running my fingers through my wild hair. David grabbed my hand and started pulling me down towards what looked like a cave. "Where are we going?" I asked them.

I suddenly got an uneasy feeling about being with these guys, I mean I didn't even know them and now I'm going into a cave with them? I'm not the smartest person in the entire world but I certainly should have been smart enough to figure out that this wasn't a good idea. We started walking down steps it was pitch black and I couldn't see where I was going at all. My foot slipped on a step but before I fell I felt four hands holding me up. David and Dwayne.

"The steps are slippery," David said, I could basically hear the smile.

"No shit," I muttered.

Everything around me was lit up; there were random couches all around the place and a massive fountain in the middle of the room and it was filled with all random things. "Wow this place is amazing," I said to them.

"Its home," Dwayne said, speaking up for the first time. Home? These two boys lived here?

"Do you guys have parents?" I asked.

"No, do you?" David asked. I nodded. "What are their names?" he asked glancing at Dwayne who was staring at me.

"Michael and Starr, and I also have a twin brother named Quinn." I said.

David pulled out a cigarette and lit it taking a long drag, he blew out the smoke. He extended the smoke to me, "Wanna drag?" he asked. Instantly I reached out of it and took a nice long, relaxing drag and breathed out the smoke.

Now, I never said I was the well behaved twin, leave that to Quinn.

David pulled out an old looking wine bottle from somewhere I didn't even see and took a sip of it. He passed it to me as I handed him back the smoke. "Wine?" I asked him. He nodded to me.

Dwayne who had been busy looking through a massive chest of draws for something turned around smiling as I lifted the bottle to my lips and took a massive gulp of the liquid. The two boys started hollering and carrying on. Dwayne came up to me smiling telling me about how I was one of them.

I checked my phone and saw that I only had half an hour until I had to be home. "Shit guys, I need to go, almost curfew ya know?" I said.

Dwayne just sat there, but David grabbed my hand and started dragging me out to the bikes.

"Bye Dwayne!" I called out behind me, I heard a chuckle bounce around the cave.

I hopped on the back of David's bike and we sped off towards the boardwalk. I kept a look out for my bike. When I saw it I told David and he pulled over.

"Sweet bike, Grace," he said, staring lovingly at my baby.

"Yeah I love her," I replied getting off his bike. I started to make my way towards mine but he stopped me.

"I have to see you tomorrow night Grace, meet here at let's say 7," he said not really leaving me any room to say no. Not that I wanted to.

"Definitely," I said nodding. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before finally letting me go, and then he was off speeding back towards the cave.

I jumped on my bike and hurried home. I noticed that it wasn't as much of a rush on my bike anymore after being on with David.

When I got home all the lights were off and everyone was already asleep. I ran upstairs. I got changed into my pyjamas and lied down. I had expected myself to go to sleep instantly, but instead my thoughts were plagued by a certain blonde. After a good ten minutes of trying hard to keep my mind blank I finally fell asleep. But it seemed that even my dreams were all about David.


	2. Just Us

**Hey everyone!  
Please review, it will keep me going.  
Thanks! ** (Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, only Grace and Quinn)

Just Us (2)

**Grace POV**

I was woken up by a happy familiar face. Uncle Sammy was shaking my shoulder trying hard to wake me up. "Gracie, wake up! It's time for lunch! Up you get," he kept on going, without thinking too much I flipped him off and the shaking instantly stopped. "Mike!" Sam shouted. "Your daughter gave me the finger," he whined, I heard a booming laugh around the house.

I slowly sat up in bed taking note of how bright it was, the first thing on my shopping list was thick, heavy curtains. The next thing I saw was that the furniture for the house had come. My bed frame was in pieces leaning against the wall, and all my other things were set up around the room, (my drawers, desk, bed side tables etc.). I groaned and pulled my doona up over my head to block out the light.

"Hey, c'mon, here I'll help you unpack if you want?" Uncle Sam said as he started shaking my shoulder again.

I sat up again. "We have to go to the boardwalk Sammy, I want new curtains," I said getting up and walking over to the door, he just sat there looking at me funny. "You need to leave so I can get dressed." I said, he got the point and he walked out. I dressed into a pair of running shorts and an oversized top, I grabbed the money left over from last night out of my jeans and went out to dining room where everyone was sitting.

"Ok, I'm heading down to the shops to get some stuff for my room. Sammy you coming still?" he nodded. "Kay, anyone else want anything while I'm there?" everyone said no, with that I walked out of the house with Sam trailing me.

We got in Sam's car and he pulled out of the driveway and headed to the Boardwalk. "Sammy, what are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"I'm moving in with you guys," he said happily. I just nodded. When he pulled up at the boardwalk we walked around for ages until I found the shop that I was looking for. I went in and just got thick purple curtains that matched my carpet.

Once I had that and payed for it I asked if Sam needed anything, turned out he didn't. So we headed home. I ran upstairs and instantly started cleaning up and unpacking. I set my alarm clock next to my bed and it already said 3PM so I only had four hours until I was supposed to meet with David, and I was assuming Dwayne as well.

I started with my clothes I put them all neatly in my draws and my undergarments in one of my bedside tables along with my collection of bikinis. I set my books up on a small bookshelf. I put all of my little things on the top of my draws and put up my curtains. Then I ran downstairs.

"Dad, could you please help me set up my bed _please_?" I asked using my manners (I _needed_ to go out tonight!) He nodded and I hurried up the stairs with him in tow.

"Woah, slow down there Gracie. Got somewhere to be?" he asked laughing as he started to assemble my bed.

"Well, actually Dad, I sorta do have somewhere to be," I said to him.

"Where's that?" he asked still working.

"Uh the Boardwalk."

"Why? Who'd you meet?" Dad asked finally looking at me. Thank god for Uncle Sammy, with the perfect timing, he had just walked into the room and started helping dad. I glanced over at the time again and saw that it was almost 6PM already. I casually walked over to my draws and grabbed out my mid-thigh black dress as well as my black leather jacket, some strappy black shoes, black undergarments and my make-up bag. Then I ran to the bathroom.

I washed up quickly, dried myself and got dressed. I towel dried my hair and put it in a quick French braid, so that it would hopefully dry curlier than usual. I did my make-up which was the same as the night before only I had on a red lip stain.

I went back into my room and saw that Dad and Sam had finished and they were putting my mattress on the bed frame. I went grabbed my blue small blue handbag, I put my phone and money and sunglasses in it.

The boys left the room without even noticing me. I walked downstairs to the dining room where everyone was sitting yet again. I was starting to think that it was where everyone would always be. They all looked up when I walked in.

"You're not leaving the house unless you go get changed right now!" Dad ordered me, I started laughing at him, and it seemed to make him even angrier.

"Hmm, don't think so, I think I look pretty hot to be honest," I said.

"That's why you have to get changed," he muttered, Uncle Sam started laughing at him.

"Where are you going, Gracie?" Mum asked.

"Boardwalk," I said feeling that my hair was finally dry so I took it out of the braid.

"Ok Hun, be safe," she said.

"Will do," I said walking out before they told me that I had a curfew. I jumped on my bike and sped to the Boardwalk. I pulled up at the same place as I did last night and checked my phone 5 minuted until 7PM. As soon as I put my phone away I heard the tell-tale sound of roaring engines and laughter.

David pulled up in front of me but I noticed Dwayne flash a smile at me and he kept driving. David parked his bike and we started walking. "Where'd Dwayne go to?" I asked.

"He's crashing some beach party I think," he said chuckling. "So, Grace, what do you think your parents would do if they saw you out with me?"

I actually had to think about that. What would they do? I looked at him, he definitely had the whole bad-boy thing going for him. _Probably shoot him_. "I don't know," I lied.

"Wanna go on the roller coaster," he pointed towards the death machine that I knew for a fact I did not want to go on.

"Sure…" I was obviously worried because he put his arm over my shoulder, pulling me into him, I didn't mind. I wrapped my arm around his waist, smiling. We lined up and kept our arms around each other.

I seriously hoped that none of my family decided to come out tonight. "So, you have a curfew?" David asked.

"Not that I know of," he raised an eyebrow, "I walked out before they could tell me when to come home," I started laughing.

The line wasn't very long so we were got on pretty quickly. I started getting scared once I was all harnessed in, and Davis seemed to notice. He grabbed my hand that was clutching the harness and put it in his own. He leaned over and whispered in my ear that it would be ok. He voice sent shivers up my spine.

Then we were off. I had to hold my dress down with one hand as we did loops and went flying around in the air. But it was still fun. When the roller coaster came to a stop we got out and started walking with no general direction to where we were going. That was what I thought anyway, then we ended up at the bikes.

"So, David, what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Hmm, do you want to come back to the cave with me?" he asked, and I swear my heart skipped a beat.

_Yes_. Is what I wanted to say.

"Um, maybe some other time, I should probably be getting home soon, it's getting late," I said, then I checked my phone, it was only 9:30. Maybe not that late…

"Ah, some other time then for sure," he said.

I bit my lip and smiled. Yep, _definitely_ another time. He bent down towards me and lightly grazed his lips against mine, then pulled away. What a tease, I thought. I had enough of him teasing me so I put my hands around his neck and pulled him into me for a long, lingering kiss. Someone cleared their throat and I instantly let go and turned to see Dwayne trying to hide his smile.

"Yep, ok, so I'll see you round," I said awkwardly as I stepped away from David and mounted my bike.

"Tomorrow night," he said giving me a light peck on my cheek.

"Kay, see you then… Bye Dwayne," I said as I started driving quickly down the boardwalk and then home. I could feel my cheeks were still warm as I pulled up to the house. I opened the door to see Mum, Dad and Uncle Sam still up in the lounge room talking about something.

"Oh, good you're home Gracie. How was your night love?" Mum asked me.

"Yeah it was great," I said feeling my cheeks start to get warm at how great it really was. "Anyway, I'm going to head to bed. Night guys," with that I ran into my room. I changed into just a huge t-shirt and then I chucked my hair up into a messy bun. I grabbed out a random book and started reading. It was a really good book to because I ended up sitting there reading until 3AM before I actually fell asleep. All through my sleep I could hear a voice calling to me, wanting me to join them in something.

And truthfully I still had no idea about what I was being asked to join, but I wanted to join it.


	3. No Vampires

**Hey everyone,  
I thought we could go into another POV for this one. Review and let me know what you think!  
Thanks! ** (Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, only Grace and Quinn)

There are no Vampires (3)

**Starr POV**

"Ok, Quinn, go to bed now," Michael said.

It was our second night in Santa Carla and the tension between Michael, Sam and myself was running high. Grace had gone out last night and came home at midnight just like we had said, but she had slept all day, then gone out and bought really thick curtains and then had gone out again to meet up with someone tonight.

As soon as we heard Quinn's door close we had to talk about this.

"Mike, I have a feeling…" I said, he nodded understanding exactly what I meant.

"…That something is happening and our daughter is in the middle of it," he finished for me.

"Like vampires?" Sam asked us.

"Sam, how the hell could there be vampires? You two boys and the Frog brothers killed them 29 years ago!" I snapped outraged that he had said that. "I was thinking more along the lines of drugs or something like that not vampires!" I said.

"No, I don't think Grace would do drugs," Mike said, "and Sam, Starr's right, we killed them all. Maybe there's a boy?" he shuddered.

I started laughing at him. "You're not worried about your daughter hanging out with vampires, or doing drugs, but her being with a boy?" I asked smirking at him. It was so like my Michael to do something like that.

"Yes, it is my main concern, then drugs, then vampires."

"Vampires last? Are you crazy Mike, what happens if they're still here, or some new gang has come to Santa Carla?" Sammy whisper shouted (so that Quinn didn't hear).

After Sam said that there may be a new gang, I could see the colour drain from my husband's face. "Well, if something like that does happen do you still have the Frogs number?" Mike asked. Sam nodded. "If we need them we call them, got it? Until then, there are absolutely no vampires in Santa Carla." Mike said.

"If it's drugs?" I asked, I didn't want to even think that there were vampires and they were interested in my daughter.

"Therapy," Sam suggested. "And boys?" we both turned to look at Michael who seemed deep in thought, until he came to the conclusion that we would buy a gun.

"What time did you say for her to be home Mike?" I asked checking the time; it said 9:36PM.

"I didn't say a time," he muttered.

As if on cue, the front door was heard opened and Grace came in. Her hair was blown all over the place and she had a pink tint to her cheeks. "Oh, Gracie, you're home! How was your night love?" I asked her. I watched as her cheeks got a bit darker.

"Yeah it was great," she said biting her lip without realising it. I looked over to Mike who seemed kind of tense. "Anyway, I'm going to head to bed. Night guys," grace said. I called out good night to her but she was already gone upstairs.

"Grace seems to have the right idea boys. I'm going to go to bed as well," I got up saying good night to Sammy and I told Michael that I would see him in bed then I went for a shower.

All that earlier talk of vampires and such took me back to my half-vampire days. With Laddie, and the Lost Boys; David, Dwayne, Marko and Paul. I had been with them for 3 years; they were my family (a dis-functional one, but still) it had really hurt me having to go behind them in order to save myself.

I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Michael didn't end up following me that night. Or if he had believed me when I told him that it was blood in the wine bottle. Would I have made my first kill? Would David and I still be in our relationship? (If you could call it that.)

I got out of the shower and got dressed into my pyjamas and got into my bed. It wasn't even ten minutes and Mike was climbing in behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Mike, I'm so worried about Gracie," I said squeezing my eyes shut imagining she was still only 9 and getting Barbie dolls for Christmas.

"Don't worry Starr, love, she'll be fine," Mike said kissing the top of my head.

"Hmm, hope so. I love you," I mumbled as my eyes began to get heavy.

"I love you too," Mike said kissing my head again.


	4. Twins

**Hey,  
Please let me no what you think of my story,  
Thanks! ** (Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, only Grace and Quinn)

Twins (4)

**Grace POV**

I woke up the next morning only to realise that it was the afternoon, I had slept almost all day again and I got up at 3:45PM. I stumbled out of bed and downstairs to get something to eat, but the cupboard was still quite bare since Mum still hadn't' gone grocery shopping yet.

I slammed the cupboard door when I saw that there were only biscuits.

"Calm down, turbo," Dad said as he walked past me to put a glass in the sink. I took a deep breath in and almost died. Something smelled delicious. _Not something, someone_, my mind told me. I could hear a rhythmic beating from somewhere, my eyes caught on my father's neck, I could see the soft flesh there, I knew what I wanted (even though I didn't know why) I wanted his—

"Did you just wake up again Grace?" Uncle Sam asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Um, yeah, I have to uh, can I go to the boardwalk tonight, please Dad?" I asked him.

"No."

No? No. No! But I had to go, I had to see David again, I wanted to see him.

"Are you kidding me? Why not?" I whined.

"You haven't been spending any time with your family so tonight you will be staying in, got it?" he said.

"What if Quinn comes?" I asked, and by the look of pure thought on Dad's face I knew it was a definite yes.

"You make sure that you two stay together," he caved.

"Clearly," and as I walked out of the kitchen I mumbled 'not' under my breath, but they didn't have to know that.

I walked into the lounge room where Quinn was channel surfing. I folded my legs under me and turned to stare at my brother. He pretended that I wasn't there for a while then he groaned and turned to look at me.

"Grace, what do you want?" he asked.

"Come to the Boardwalk with me tonight," I said smiling, I would get down on my hands and knees to beg if I had to, but as it turned out I didn't have to beg because he said yes so we ran upstairs and got ready to go out.

Tonight I wore a pair of long black tights with one of my way to big shirts and my leather jacket and blue bag again. I quickly did my make-up and ran downstairs.

"Ok, have fun kids," Mum said. We all said goodbye and then we walked outside and got in the family car and Quinn started driving us to the boardwalk.

"So when we get here, we gonna split up?" Quinn asked me. I nodded.

I mean I wanted to spend time with my brother, but I wanted to spend with David as well, but I really didn't want to spend time with them together…unless Dwayne wanted to hang out with Quinn. But he didn't talk much.

Anyway, I jumped out of my parent's car and walked along the Boardwalk with Quinn. He kept looking around in awe.

"I can't believe this is the first I have come up here with you," he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders so we wouldn't get separated as the Boardwalk began to get busier.

"Wait I have to wait here for a friend," I said pulling him over to the side with me.

"I'll wait with you," he said.

"What happened to splitting up?" I asked not particularly wanting him to meet the boys.

"I don't know, I'm just gonna hang with you tonight if that's ok," he said, not really giving me a choice but to let him hang out.

I checked my phone and it said 6:59PM, one minute until David gets here. Just as I thought that, he and Dwayne pulled up.

"Grace, and Quinn, right?" David asked.

Quinn sat there for a second before looking at me then back at David, then to Dwayne. "Yeah I'm Quinn, and you are?" he asked.

"I'm David, and that's Dwayne," he said gesturing to himself then his friend. "Grace, you wanna go?" he asked me.

I looked at Quinn then Dwayne; David seemed to get the message. "Quinn hop on with Dwayne, Grace hop on," I didn't have to be told again, I threw my leg over the bike and wrapped my arms around Davids waist, Quinn did the same only he held onto the back of the back of the bike.

We all started driving to the cave, it was actually really fun to be going here with my brother with me.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked.

"Don't worry about Quinn it's really cool," I said as hopped off the bike. David took my hand and started showing me the way down into the caves again. It looked amazing, I swear every time I came down here it took my breath away.

"Someone lives here?" Quinn said.

"Yeah, that would be us," Dwayne replied.

And just like the last time I was here Quinn and I a smoke which I happily took, Quinn was a little more reserved but still had a drag. Dwayne went got the bottle of wine and handed it to David who had another sip of it, then Dwayne had some, he passed it to me and I had some as well. I passed it to Quinn. He stared down at it and slowly, reluctantly raised it to his lips and had a mouthful of the substance.

David smirked at him. "Welcome to the family, Quinn," he said standing up. "Drink up," he said walking around the fountain.

Quinn happily kept drinking, I started worrying that he would get to drunk and not be able to drive home, or even worse, he would pass out. And it wasn't long until he did. After he drank a good half of the bottle he laid down on one the many lounges and went to sleep. Dwayne walked over to him and took the bottle from Quinn's hand and walked out of the main area after telling David that he was going to find something to eat.

"So, Grace, it's just us," David said walking up close to me, and playing with a strand of my hair.

"No it's not, my brother's right over there," I said closing my eyes. What is wrong with me? I've only known this guy for 3 days, and already I feel so strongly about him.

Something inside of me was nagging at me telling me that this man was always going to be a part of my life and that I should be with him. The part of me was begging me to grab Quinn and run and to never look back.

"Forget about your brother, he's passed out cold, just be with me," David whispered his lips grazed my ear, I could feel batts flying around in my stomach and a shiver ran up my spine. "Be with me Grace," he repeated.

David took my hand in his and led me over to a massive gypsy looking bed, it was actually quite comfortable. He instantly brought his lips to mine and kissed me passionately. His fingers knotted in my hair, I felt his tongue on my bottom lip begging for permission which I granted, I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my mouth as he started to kiss along my jaw line and down to the crook of my neck. I felt him nip lightly there, then I felt a sudden pain shoot through my neck, I gasped in pain. David kissed me on lips once more, caressing my face, then I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up relatively early (for me anyway) it was 1PM. I got up and grabbed a nice comfortable around the house black dress, and undergarments and headed for a shower. I washed myself quickly and got dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror and inspected my neck. I had a light scar there, but I'm not sure how I had a scar, it only happened last night. Not to mention that I didn't even realise that the skin had broken.

Actually come to think about that, I didn't remember how I got home. David probably took me home. But what about Quinn?

I ran out of the bathroom and knocked on Quinn's door, he didn't answer so I let myself in and cringed at the light. I sat there for a moment covering my eyes from the sun that was way too bright. I walked around the room blind for a minute with one hand reached out in front of me. I had found the bed I could feel the mattress under my hand. I took a deep breath and removed my hand from my face, stealing a quick glance at the bed that Quinn was sleeping in, then once I was happy that he was home I ran back into my dark room.

I made my bed then lay back on the pulled up covers, I sat there for god knows how long thinking about a certain blond who I met 4 days ago at the boardwalk.


	5. Heart Don't Lie

**Hey guys,  
Please review, reviews keep me going!  
Thanks! ** (Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, only Grace and Quinn)

Heart Don't Lie (5)

**Grace POV**

I had been thinking about David all afternoon, and I had come to the conclusion that I have really, _really_ strong feelings for him. But I was refusing to say that I loved him or something crazy like that.

But then I figured that there must be something going on because every time I close my eyes I see his face, every time I sleep I hear his voice, and he's the reason I go out every night…so I can look into his clear blue eyes.

Not to mention how fast I've gone with him, sure it's not like we've had gone all the way or anything but I've only known him for 5 days and well, I'm not a slut, I don't usually kiss someone that I barely know.

For some reason I feel like I do know him though, at least my heart does.

I checked the time again it was almost 5 o'clock. I heard a light knocking on my door, I instantly moved my hair over my left shoulder to cover the scar before calling out for whoever it was at my door to come in.

It was Mum.

"Hey Gracie, how long have you been up Hun?" she asked sitting on the end of my bed.

"Uh, a few hours," I replied.

"Hmm, so you've been acting sort of strange since we moved…is everything alright?" Mum seemed really uncomfortable.

"Yeah, everything's fine Mum, it's just the move, it's a pretty big change, you know?" I said not wanting to get into anything with her about David or boys in general.

"Yeah, of course, I completely understand. But if you want, need, to talk about anything I'm here to listen to you, Gracie."

"Yeah I know." We sat there in silence, she was expecting me to fess up to something, I waiting for her to leave so I could have a look at how I could cover up my neck.

"Grace, I think that tonight you should stay in, spend time with everyone. It would make your father happy," Mum said. I nodded. It wasn't like David had asked to see me tonight and I could tell that my family was worried about me. "And we're having guests over as well, some old family friends."

"Who?"

"Um, well you remember Laddie don't you?" I nodded. "He's coming, and two other people, Edgar and Alan Frog. They used to run a comic book store back in the day," Mum said. "Dinner will be at 6:30, please don't misbehave," she kissed me on the forehead and left the room.

"Too bad if I'm not hungry," I mumbled to myself.

Dinner was meant to be in 10 minutes so I just stayed in my dress and braided my hair down the left side loosely, then I added mascara and my pink lip stain.

Then with 5 minutes to spare I walked downstairs and everything went quiet. I saw Dad sitting floor in front of Mum who was sitting next to the one I remembered as Laddie. Then Sam was sitting in between the Frog brothers, but I had no idea who was who.

I heard someone coming down the stairs behind me. I turned to see Quinn, still in his clothes from last night, his hair was a mess. And when he saw that we had people over his jaw hit the floor.

I started laughing at his expression. He reached out and pinched me.

"I have no idea how you do that every night and don't feel like crap all the time," he said.

"You look horrible, Quinn!" I said still laughing, he seemed really puzzled about something. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"How'd we get home?" he asked scratching his head. After he said that I realised that we had an audience, so I just shrugged and changed the subject.

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked.

"Steak and roast veg," Sam said, licking his lips for effect.

"Oh great! I haven't had a real meal since we moved here," I said, I noticed that the Frog brothers were looking at me sceptically.

"Actually I was wondering does anyone want to go to the beach tomorrow for a barbeque." Sam said looking directly at me.

'Yeah, we'd love to, I absolutely love the sun," Mum said moving to the kitchen while Dad just nodded. The brothers agreed as well.

The beach. The sun. I remembered how much the sun had hurt me from just being in Quinn's room, there was no way I could go to the beach. "You'll come won't you Grace?" Dad asked.

"I'll think about it," I shrugged, and I saw Quinn nod his head agreeing with me. Everyone got up and started making their way into the dining room. I started to follow but Quinn grabbed my arm and started pulling me back upstairs. "Oh my god, Quinn. What?" I said pulling my arm back.

"Something's wrong," he pulled me in front of a mirror and I was shocked, we were both transparent, I couldn't believe I actually didn't notice that before.

"What does this mean?"

"I'm not sure yet, Gracie, but it has something to do with David and Dwayne, it has to," Quinn said. I nodded he was right. How could he not be?

"We'll go and see them tomorrow night they'll know what to—."

"Tomorrow night? Grace, we need to see them tonight—."

"Quinn, family dinner, hello? Not tonight ok?" I said.

"How about after dinner we can sneak out and go and find the boys?" he suggested.

I nodded. "What are we Quinn?"

"I remember when I was at Sam's place ages ago, he had all these comics about vampires, I think that's what we are."

There was no denying it, I knew deep down it was true, it made sense. Sleeping all day, being out all night. That smell from earlier, why it wasn't bothering me that I wasn't eating all that much.

"Mum said those brothers used to run a comic book store," I said.

"They must know," Quinn's eyes were as big as dinner plates. "Dinner still a good idea?"

I was about to say that we should leave now, but Sam came upstairs looking for us telling us that dinner was ready.

When we got to the dining room I noticed that Quinn and I were seated right across from the brothers.

This was going to be a long dinner.


	6. Secrets

Secrets (6)

**Grace POV**

Dinner was really quite awkward. Mum and Dad and Laddie just sat there in silence eating, the same as Quinn and I (but we were trying really hard to scoff all our food down). While the Frog brothers were bombarding us with questions like 'look in the mirror lately' or 'do you want roasted garlic', and then there was Sam who seemed really anxious about something.

"May I be excused?" I asked politely when I had finished.

I could see that Mum was about to say yes but when the brothers gave her a stern look she shut her mouth.

"No, you can stay out here with your family," Dad said, I glared at him and I could tell that my twin brother was too by the way he had tensed next to me.

"No, Mike, its fine you can go to your room. You to Quinn, head upstairs to bed," Mum said.

I didn't have to be told twice, I got up and gave my Mother a quick kiss on the cheek threw another glare to Dad, put my dishes in the sink and ran upstairs to my room. I quickly changed into short denim shorts a singlet and my leather jacket then I heard a knock my door.

"Who is it?" I said in my normal voice not wanting to shout in case it was Quinn, which was who it happened to be.

He cracked the door a bit. "Are you decent?" he asked. I grabbed the door and yanked it open. I noticed that he had changed out of his dirty clothes finally and had even gone to the trouble of wiping the grossness off of his face. He walked inside my room and headed over to the window.

"We're taking your bike, it's quieter," I just nodded. I had another huge wad of money in my pocket just in case, and then I climbed out the window, once my feet hit the ground I saw Quinn start down the ladder. I ran towards my baby and waited in the shadows for my twin to join me on the bike. When he did I gave a little push and started to roll down the driveway.

As soon as we were what I thought was a fair enough distance from the house I started the bike and we were speeding towards the boardwalk. I realised that I was going quite fast but  
I didn't care I needed answers, _now_.

When we got to the boardwalk I pulled up and we dismounted my bike. We began walking up the boardwalk, and I must say it was strangely disorientating, I could hear more, like everyone's heart beats, and I could see more, like the tiny beating vein in everyone's necks. It was becoming harder and harder to resist pulling someone to the beach and just sinking my—.

"There they are!" Quinn said breaking my train of thought, which was an actually a good thing. He grabbed my hand and began walking faster through the crowds and towards the two figures clad in black.

"Ah, just the people we were hoping to see," Dwayne said facing us. David turned around and smirked.

"We need some answers," Quinn said getting straight to the point. David nodded, his smirk instantly turning serious.

We all started walking towards the beach, once we were in a quiet area we stopped and just stood there. There was a good two minutes before David chuckled.

"What?" Quinn's forehead creased.

"You said you needed answers, but you haven't even asked a question yet," David replied still smiling. Quinn seemed really confused. _Dimwit_, I thought.

"What's happening to us?" I asked breaking the silence again.

"You're becoming one of us," Dwayne said as if it were nothing at all.

"And what are you guys?" I already knew the answer though.

David and Dwayne shared a look before answering. "We're vampires, Grace," David said staring intently into my eyes, probably expecting me to freak or something like that.

"Figured as much," I muttered. All three boys seemed shocked that I would take it so well. But the sad truth is that a few years ago I was absolutely addicted to all vampire stories and I had always thought that if there was a way that I could become a vampire I would take it! And now I'm going to. But there was no way I was going to tell the boys that I had wanted this since I was 12.

"You want this?" Dwayne asked still shocked at my reaction.

"Yeah, I want it," I said looking him in the eyes. He nodded he seemed pretty recovered.

"I'm in this with my sister, no matter what." Quinn said coming up to squeezing my hand.

"But we have a slight problem," I said. "There are two boys staying at our house their names are Edgar and Allen Frog—." I was cut off by growling, I looked up to see David and Dwayne seeming kind of sick and extremely angry. "What?"4

"They're vampire hunters. Since you two are still only half vampires there's a way to change you both back to humans," David said. A small tremble ran throughout my body, I didn't want to lose my chances at immortality!

"How?" Quinn asked.

"By killing the head vampire," David said. But I heard what he really said; _by killing me_.

"We won't let them know that we're vampires then, it'll be ok. Then Quinn and I will do whatever is needed to be done in order to become full vampires and the Frog brothers won't hurt us," I said. I was going to refuse to let David die, and I wasn't going back to being an insignificant human. No.

David and Dwayne agreed. But I had a feeling that Quinn wasn't ever going to be in this whole heartedly. He didn't want to outlive his family.

David asked us if we wanted to go back to the cave so that we could talk about everything in more detail, but Quinn had told him that it would have to wait for another time since we had had to sneak out and we didn't need to push our luck.

David put his arm around my shoulders as he walked me back to where I parked my bike and Dwayne walked behind us talking quietly to Quinn.

"Show me your neck Grace," David said as he pushed my braid behind my shoulder. I heard a soft chuckle and saw Dwayne gazing at my neck. I instantly blushed and pulled my hair back over. David smirked before leaning down to give me a light peck on my lips. "By the way, don't tell anyone that we're in the caves, or even about us, make up some people that you have been hanging out with or our little hunters will be all over us before the sun rises," David said his usual playfulness all gone. "Have a good night," he whispered before he and Dwayne walked away.

Silently we got on my bike and drove up until the end of our street where I turned off the bike and pushed it up to the house; we snuck back in through my window and sat on my bed together just thinking. At this point I had no clue what he thought of everything, but I was dead set on becoming a vampire.


	7. Don't want this

**Hey guys,  
Please R&R it means heaps to me,  
Thanks! ** (Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, only Grace and Quinn)

Don't want this (7)

**Quinn POV**

The next day when I had woken up I started thinking about my sister. For some reason Gracie wanted to become a vampire, she wanted to live forever. And if I was being honest I would have wanted it if I didn't have to watch everyone that I cared about die. That was not what I wanted.

But I couldn't just leave my sister, she was one of the most important girls in the world to me. I wouldn't abandon her and leave her to live through all this crap by herself.

_She'd have David and Dwayne,_ I thought. But I still didn't know what to think of David, but Grace clearly had strong feelings for him. Last night he said that there was a way for us to be human again, but he would have to die if we wanted that. I don't think that he would go without a fight and my sister would be with him and Dwayne no matter what. I couldn't go against her.

She didn't really want to be a vampire, I lied to myself, she's just been blinded by David. I'm her brother, it's my job to protect her no matter what.

And with that I walked out of my room and downstairs to where everyone was sitting.

I stood up and looked at all of the adults.

"I have something that I need to tell you all," I said looking straight to Dad.

Everyone nodded and told me to go ahead. I took in a deep breath and said, "Gracie is seeing someone."

Mum seemed happy, Dad was fuming, Uncle Sam was relieved, the Frog brothers seemed uninterested and Laddie was smirking.

"A boy!?" Dad exclaimed, then I saw Grace walking into the room. She took in everyone then turned to me.

"What the hell have you done, Quinn?" she whispered knowing that I would hear her.

"Who's the boy Grace? What's his name?" Dad asked trying to take deep breaths, he really didn't want her to be with anyone that's for sure.

"He's just some guy," she said. "Anyway, we have somewhere to be, we're going to a friend's place if that's alright with you guys?"

I frowned then looked outside I the sun had already gone down so the others would definitely be out by now. I had a feeling that Grace would want to become a full vampire as soon as possible. But hopefully now that I have told them about Grace being with someone they wouldn't want us to go out. But no such luck.

"Yes, as long as you both stay together. Oh and home by two," Mum said.

Grace thanked Mum and grabbed my hand, she dragged me outside and away from the house.

"What was that?!" Grace whisper shouted.

"You don't really want this life Grace," I said then knew it was the wrong thing to say. Her face turned into one of rage.

"Don't you ever tell me what I do or don't want!" she said venomously. She got on her bike and sighed. "I realise that you don't want this, but I do. I want to be this and I want to be with David. But you can't tell Mum and Dad otherwise…he'll be dead," she said whispering at the end. She patted the seat behind her and I climbed on.

"Gracie, we're in this together," I murmured.

The bike started up and we were off. We went straight to the boardwalk and drove around looking the boys or the bikes. After half an hour we found them, they were standing near their bikes just watching people. Grace pulled up in front of them.

"C'mon boys, we have stuff to do," Grace said. "Dwayne, can you take Quinn back to the cave? I need to talk to David."

I got off of the bike and walked around to Dwayne's.

"Quinn you can drive my bike up there if you want and I'll get a lift back with David," she said. I smiled at her and hopped on her bike. Dwayne flew off toward his home with me following, it was pretty hard though, and I couldn't really keep up very easily.

When we got there we made our way into the cave in silence. Then I asked what he thought Grace and David were doing.

"She's probably going to make her first kill tonight if you ask me," Dwayne said. My eyes went wide and I started to get up. "There was a reason she asked for me to bring you here Quinn, she didn't want you there so I wouldn't leave," he added.

I slumped in the chair and stared up at the ceiling, I was a horrible brother.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX  
Graces POV**

David and I were walking down the beach looking for some random Surf Nazi that I could kill. When the other two boys had left I had told David that I wanted to be a full vampire, he seemed shocked again, and he had told me that if I was to become one I would have to make a kill. That was when I decided that I would allow myself to kill only if the person deserved it.

So here we were trying to find my first meal. We had been walking for a good 10 minutes in silence before we saw someone up ahead starting to walk in from the water.

"Ok, Grace just let your instincts take over, I won't be too far away," then David disappeared. I shivered as his presence left. I held my head high and began to walk over to the Surf Nazi.

"Well, hello there, what's a pretty lady like you doing out here?" he asked looking me up and down. Gross. "It's dangerous out here at night," he said walking up to me.

"I know, but who said that I didn't like a little danger?" I ran my finger along his collar bone and down his chest. I took another step closer to him, we were chest to chest now. He leaned in to place a kiss on my lips but I wasn't having that.

I focused on his pulse, right there in front of me, beating hard. I leaned into the crook of his neck and breathed in. I could feel my face start to change and my canines begin to lengthen and sharpen, pricking my bottom lip. I snuck my teeth into his neck, I felt him stiffen then try to pull out of my hold but I was too strong. The taste of his blood was delicious, it filled my mouth and sent an electric jolt through my body. And all too soon his body was empty of any blood. I growled and threw his body out into the ocean. The tide would pull him out.

I heard slow clapping from behind me. "Well done little Grace Emerson. You are now a full vampire. And look at yourself you didn't even make a mess," David congratulated.

I ran up to him and kissed him full on the lips. "I feel amazing," I said laughing. I had never felt so alive. Everything was clearer to me, I could see more. I could hear more. I could smell more. And I loved it!

"Well, let's go back to show Quinn and Dwayne the new you!" David said chuckling. We got on his bike and started speeding towards the cave.


	8. Mate

**Hey guys,  
Please review,  
Thanks! **(Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost boys, only Grace and Quinn)

Mate (8)

**David POV**

When we got back to the cave I could tell that Quinn wasn't happy with what had just happened. But Grace was too hyped up on the blood to notice. Dwayne instantly put down the book he was reading and came up to us and gave Grace a hug, congratulating her on being our first full vampire sister. Her parents weren't brave enough to endure this life.

I was sitting in my old modified wheel chair and watched as Grace zoomed around the room, she seemed to be taking her new self very well. Even Dwayne was impressed. Quinn was still sceptical but that was granted, I could tell that he was slowly understanding, it wouldn't be long until he chose to be like us.

At about 1AM Grace finally fell asleep in Starr's old bed.

"I should get her home," Quinn said. He stood up and stretched before slowly making his way over to her.

"No leave her there for tonight," I said, I made sure my voice was cold so he wouldn't try to question me. But he was stubborn, he opened his mouth to object. "Do you want her to go home and have her curtains opened and then she gets burned to a crisp? Or maybe she might get peckish and decide to make your family a midnight snack." Dwayne snickered at my choice of words.

"Then what do I do?" Quinn asked.

"Well, you can go home and tell your parents that Grace wanted to stay at her friends place tonight so you dropped her off and you went back home. Say that Grace will be back tomorrow night sometime," I said the first story that came to mind which wasn't a half bad idea. Quinn nodded. "Take her bike."

"You know the way back, right?" Dwayne asked.

Quinn nodded. "See you guys tomorrow night," then he left.

It was silent between Dwayne and me for a few minutes, but it wasn't uncommon for the silence. We were a rowdy bunch when our brothers were with us. I knew that even after 25 years, to this day I still feel an ache in my chest for my brothers. Even Starr and Laddie had left us, and for humanity!

Laddie leaving us had cut Dwayne deeply, I knew that Dwayne had honestly had a soft spot for the kid. Dwayne had taken Laddie under his wing and tried as best as he could to help him though the change, but Starr had even more control of the boys life.

Now, don't even get me started on Starr, I had thought that she was my mate. Turns out she wasn't. She Max's blood then had a massive ass cry when she found out what she was. Every one of us did honestly love the girl to bits but, damn, she would always have a cry about being a half, and how hard it was.

Now although Starr was_ not_ my mate, her daughter was. I remember the night that I saw her so clearly.

_Flashback_

_Dwayne and I were sitting on our bikes just away from the carousel, watching for people who might have been easy snacks and glaring at anyone who thought that they could look at us. _

_"David, is that _Starr_?" Dwayne asked nodding towards the girl who had just gotten off the carousel. I turned to look at her and felt my breath hitch (not that I needed to breathe it was just a habit). _

_Straight away I knew that this girl wasn't Starr, she was wearing ripped up jeans and a lacy black top. But all her features were the same, except her hair. This girls hair was darker and wavy instead of really big and fluffy. And her eyes were like emeralds. _

_She was beautiful. But there was no way anyone could get me to admit that out loud. _

_As she was looking around she stopped when she saw us. A smirk stretched across my face as she looked us over, then she sucked in a deep breath and walked over to us. _

_"Hey guys, maybe you should take a picture it would last longer," she had said getting defensive. Her voice was honestly like silk. Once I heard her speak I knew that she was meant to be with me, she the one that was always meant for me._

_End flashback _

"She's stronger than Starr, she won't fall for Michael's crap like Starr did. It's Quinn you need to watch for, he'll crumble if he doesn't make his kill soon," Dwayne said looking past me towards the bed where my mate was sleeping.

"I know, I think we should do it tomorrow," I said still deep in thought. I noticed Dwayne walking to the exit of the cave. "And where are you going too?"

"I'm going to have a quick check on our half-brother, then, I'm going to get some fast food. Want me to bring one home for you?" he asked smirking. I chuckled shaking my head. He nodded and walked upstairs.

"Make sure your back before sunrise," I called out after him.

After a moment I heard his bike start up with a roar and then the sound disappeared altogether.

Slowly I got up and walked over to the bed were Grace was laying. I sat on the bed next to her and lightly touched her face. Honestly when she told me her last name was Emerson, I swear if I wasn't a vampire I would have had a heart attack. I almost killed her then, I was going to. Only to get back at her parents who took my entire family.

All except Dwayne and myself. Michael had missed my heat but I did have some pretty serious injuries so I had passed out. Dwayne on the other hand wasn't so well off. He had been exploded sure, but Sam had missed his heart twice, so he wasn't completely dead. All I had to do was reassemble his pieces. He was out for a couple of months…

But those Frogs had a clean shot at Marko's heart and that damn dog had basically drowned Paul in Holy water.

I couldn't help but wonder what Michael and Starr would do now that their daughter was a vampire. Would they take me away from her in order to save their son? Would they just let their son suffer in order to protect their daughter from the harsh truth?

But no matter what they would do, I would always be able to thank Michael and Starr for giving me the perfect mate.

"I love you, Gracie," I finally whispered in her ear, I watched as she shuddered beneath my words. I lent down and kissed her on the cheek, then I picked her up and carried her up into a room that was completely backed out. I pulled the blankets down and placed her gently on one side of the bed before walking around and climbing in the other side pulling her close to me.

Then I did what I had been wanting to do since I laid my eyes on her; I fell asleep with my mate in my arms.


	9. Leaving

Leaving (8)

**Grace POV**

The next morning, which I guess is actually night. So the next night when I woke up, I had absolutely no idea where I was. The room was pitch black; there was no light what so ever. Another thing was that someone had their arms firmly around me pulling me into them, but I wasn't complaining about that, it felt _so _right.

"Good night Grace," David whispered into my ear making me shiver as he woke up.

"Night David," I murmured. He let go of me and I got up, still dressed from last night.

It all came rushing back to me; lying to my parents about where I was; sending Quinn to the cave with Dwayne; making my first kill; being super excited that I was strong and could run fast. I felt a smirk spread across my face, I was a vampire.

"What do I tell my parents David?" I asked him turning suddenly.

"Nothing," he took my hand and guided me out to where Dwayne was already up and waiting for us.

"What do you mean nothing?" I asked, surely I had to tell them something!

David sighed, I could tell he was getting frustrated with me but I didn't care. "Just tell them that you're moving in with a girl-friend. Go home tonight and pack things that you will need, and then come back to the cave," David said.

"Bring Quinn as well. He can't stay there either the thirst will become too much and he might hurt your family," Dwayne added.

I nodded, it was going to hurt them but they were just going to have to get over it, I would only do it for their safety. The three of us walked out into the night.

"Uh, where's my bike?" I asked I would kill whoever took it. But Dwayne told me that Quinn rode it home last night.

We all started driving as we neared the boardwalk Dwayne turned off calling out good luck to me. David pulled up about 5 houses down from my place. I got off the bike and jogged up to the door. Which was instantly flung open.

I sat on the step and slowly took off my shoes. I had to be invited in, and I was.

"Hurry up and get your ass inside! You're in so much trouble young lady," Dad said before walking away. I rolled my eyes and walked in. I was instantly greeted with 3 glaring adults, 3 bored adults and my twin brother who sat between Laddie and Sam awkwardly. "Where were you last night?" Dad asked his breathing was deep; he was clearly trying to keep his cool.

"A girlfriends place," I said. Hoping that was what Quinn had told them.

"What is _that_?" one of the Frog brothers said, I think it was Alan, he was pointing a towards my neck. My eyes went wide; they couldn't find out, they weren't allowed to no. I grabbed my brother's hand and dragged him into my room.

"We have to go," I said stuffing a heap of random clothes into a bag. "Go grab some clothes we're moving in with the boys."

Quinn gave a quick nod before rushing into his room. I grabbed all the money that I had and some toiletries and my make-up. Then I changed into a clean setoff clothes and went into my brother's room. He was already to go.

I pulled my hair over my neck as we walked down stairs.

"Where are you two going?" Mum asked, she actually seemed really worried.

I took a deep breath and started, "I love so much, we both do, but we can't stay here anymore, it's time that we move out and let you live your lives while we live our choices." I said while looking at my mother, her eyes welled with tears, and Laddie ran over to her and pulled her into a brotherly hug.

We headed over to the door, "Bye," I said sadly. Then we walked out the door. We started running to where my bike was parked with Sam running after us.

"Wait! Wait, why are you doing this?" he asked. I started to rev the engine but when he stood in front of the bike and held on to the handle bars, I stopped. I didn't want to hurt him.

"Because Quinn and I don't belong here, we have another family who we want to live with," I said. "Now get out of my way before I run you over Sam," I said venomously. He shook his but moved quick-smart when I started revving the engine again, I let go of the clutch and went flying down the street. I could tell that the other two were there as well, I could hear their bikes.

When we got back to the cave I my bag and walked back to the room I slept in today, before I let the sadness take over me. I let the tears that had been threatening to spill since I walked out the door overflow. I couldn't believe I had said that to my mother but I didn't want her to be hurt. I cried myself to sleep.


	10. AN

**Hey everyone! **

**Just letting you all know that I might not be able to update for a while :(  
My computer keeps being stupid! But I will try to update whenever I get the chance, I promise.**

**Thanks for the reviews, it means heaps to me that people are actually enjoying my FanFiction! :D**

**-Louise**


	11. Gulit

Hey everyone,  
I was completely over my computer cracking up so I just went out and brought a new one. Thanks for the reviews! They mean heaps to me.  
Thanks!

(Disclaimer: I do own the Lost Boys, only Grace and Quinn)

Guilt (10)

David POV

I could hear Grace crying in her room. It was a heart-breaking sound, and I don't even have a heart to break. I couldn't believe that I was who made her leave her family. Starr and Michael.

"_She'll be ok, David_," Dwayne said in my head. i hadn't realised that I was thinking so loudly. "_Well, you are_."

"_Sorry,_" I thought. Dwayne completely put down the book that he was reading to stare at me, he was completely shocked that I had apologised. I chuckled at his expression.

"Am I missing something?" Quinn asked sceptically.

"Probably," I said smirking. "Here your room's just up that hall and you can pick one, but your sister's in the second one to the right," I said.

He threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and walked away towards the room of his choice.

"Dwayne, what's happening to me?" I asked lighting a cigarette. I was confused, and that wasn't normal.

"It's Gracie, she's making you feel again," Dwayne said chuckling. "And as for why you don't feel hate for Michael and Starr, you're glad that they got together, if they didn't you wouldn't have found your soul mate," he said shrugging.

As always Dwayne was right. He was right about Grace, and he was right about my old half brother and sister-. Wait what? i never told him about that.

"Dwayne, I never told you about Michael and Starr," I murmured.

"Well, you didn't have to. I've been around you long enough for me to know you. Not to mention that you were feeling so strongly that I just knew," Dwayne replied chuckling.

I felt a smile tugging at the sides of my lips. He was completely right, even though I would _never_ admit that. Dwayne was my only brother, not Quinn. He wouldn't have the guts to be apart of this. He is just like his parents, the only reason that he was here was for his sister. But that was enough for me not to want to rip him into shreds.

I felt the sun start to rise. I hopped up telling Dwayne it was time for bed. We walked together deeper into the cave and where we slept. I removed my shoes instantly and jumped. I turned in mid-air so I was facing the ground and latched my feet tightly onto the bars in the top of the cave. I crossed my hands over my heart and closed my eyes. I felt Dwayne jump up next to me, but then I was out like a light.

Quinn POV

I know that it's bad to listen to other peoples conversations, but I honestly don't care anymore. When David told me to go and find a room I knew that I should have but I couldn't bring myself to. Instead I sat in the hallway straining to hear their conversation.

"...hate Michael and Starr...glad they got...found your soul mate," Dwayne said. I'm sure I must have missed bits and pieces, but that was all I could make out. Why did they hate Mum and Dad? Who was David's soul mate?

"Dwayne, never told you..." and I couldn't catch the rest of that either.

I sighed and chose a room, I picked the one next the Gracie's so I could be close to her. She was honestly the only reason I was here, I couldn't bare it fi David hurt my sister.

But I had hurt my family. I had walked away from them if only I could go back. To be with my Mum and Dad. Mum and Dad.

Why were David and Dwayne been talking about them? Why did they hate them? Was Gracie the soul mate Dwayne had been talking about?

I really hope not, she was way to pure for him. Even though she just killed a person. That didn't matter, her one person to his what, thousands? I scoffed at myself.

I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I would go and see all of my family tonight and tell them everything, I would not give up on my humanity, I needed it back, I wasn't going to let myself become a monster the way Grace had.

With that as my last thought I drifted off to sleep.


	12. Back in Time

Back in Time (11)

**Starr POV**

Mike was sitting in the driver's seat while Sammy was sitting in the passenger seat. I was stuck in between my son and Laddie, while Edgar and Alan were in the boot glancing into the front of the car. Quinn had come home, completely freaking out. He had said something about Gracie needing help but not wanting it. He had gathered us all telling us to hop in the car and he started telling us the directions to where she was.

My stomach started sinking as we neared the cave were I had spent my darkest moments. And where Mike had become a half-vampire, and where Edgar and Alan had made their first slay. It was where Laddie had lost his child hood. It was safe to say that the entire car was tense.

"Stop here," Quinn said as he got out of the car. "Follow me." He started walking down the worn old steps. I glanced up at the sky and noticed that it was already sunset. I gulped.

I made my way down the stairs hand-in-hand with my husband. He noticed how tense I was and he started rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand. I gave him a small smile to let him know that I would be ok.

Once we got down into the destroyed lobby their was an audible gasp from every single person that was their. Nothing had changed, except for the odd change around of couches or wardrobes. But that could have very well been some random teens. I felt my eyes begin to betray me as they welled up with tears.

"It's ok Starr, it's ok," Mike whispered. "Quinn why are we here?" Mike asked loud enough for him to hear.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Quinn said frowning.

"Just try us," Laddie said scoffing while the Frog brothers snickered.

Just then my daughter came walking out from a hall, she looked really alive, refreshed, but grumpy from only just waking up. Grace took us all in, she seemed happy for a second, but then she looked at her guilty looking brother and I could see the rage in her boil up.

"What the hell have you done, Quinn!?" Grace shouted. In an instant she was in his face. "I thought you were with me in this, what the fuck happened?" Grace grabbed her brother by the throat, tightly.

"No...can't breath...I am with you!" Quinn gasped out. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. What has happened to my children? I started to cry, not the quiet lady like crying either, this was straight out bawling, breathless sobbing and snotting all over myself.

"Hey stop this now," Mike yelled throwing me into Laddie's embrace and ran over to end our children's fighting.

"Starr, shhh," Laddie cooed me as I rested my head on his chest, I squeezed my eyes closed wanting to go back to the time without all this fighting. I felt Laddie stop breathing under my head. i opened my eyes up to see two faces I never wanted to see again. "Dwayne?" Laddie whispered.

And David.

"Now, now, Michael, you know how hard it was not to be physically violent when you were a half. Now just imagine that if you were a full vampire, that's what your daughter is feeling," David said smirking. I watched as he walked over to my daughter and snaked his arm protectively around her waist and then he kissed her on the cheek whispering something into her ear.

Gracie was a vampire. She was gone. Just thinking about her with the face of a killer brought on another whole round of tears. It wasn't fair for her, she was still so young.

"She's been marked," Alan murmured staring at her bare neck. I looked at her neck and sure enough I saw the faint scare in the crook of her neck marking her as one of the boys mates. I was going to assume that she was with David the way that Dwayne was just smirking at all of our faces.

"Ah, Starr, long time no see," David said finally turning to look at me. I noticed that Grace had finally placed Quinn back on the ground who was massing his throat. "Now children, it's time for stories," David said gesturing for everyone to crowd around, and to my surprise he actually got everyone's attention. "It was back in 1987, when I met Starr Emerson, I had thought that she was my mate, but turns out she wasn't," he started.

"Clearly," Dwayne scoffed.

David threw him a quick glare before continuing. "I turned her hoping that she would agree with the lifestyle, but she rejected it, then she caught the interest of Mikey. Together with the help of the Frog brothers and Sam they managed to save themselves and Laddie. But they only had to kill Max, but they had tried to kill my entire family," David said, I noticed that he was looking at only Gracie as he said this, he had clearly not told her about this yet. "They managed to kill two of my brother's Marko and Paul," I felt a twinge of guilt when I saw Dwayne close his eyes tightly as David shuddered when my old brothers names were said. "Dwayne and I survived, and the family that surrounds you went out and lived their _perfect_ life. They went out and had children, a set of brave twins, and I'm glad, because I found my mate," David finished holding his hand out lovingly to Grace.

She took it without a second thought.

And when she turned around she glared, at everyone.

"I can't believe you. You all took away someone's family, you're pathetic," Grace said so it so calmly it actually scared me. My daughter was the bad person now, she couldn't be trusted. My brain kept going over and over how she wasn't my child anymore, but my heart was whispering to me to reach out and pull her into an embrace and apologise to my brothers for everything that was my fault.

I wiped the tears off of my face and took Laddie's hand, he nodded to me and slight sad smile gracing his features. Together we walked away from our human family and to our vampire family. I touched David's arm, before walking to my daughter and pulling my daughter into a hug which she instantly returned.

"Mum, I'm sorry, I love you," she sobbed into my shoulder.

"I love you to honey," I whispered pulling back from her. I kept one hand on her shoulder and put the other one on David's. I gathered all my strength and murmured the words I never expected to say, "David, I approve, but don't you dare hurt my daughter." Apparently David didn't expect that either because he completely blanched before pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks, _Mum_," he said chuckling at the name.

I stepped out of his embrace and ran over to Dwayne and instantly jumped on to his back, he grabbed the back of my legs to keep me from falling.

"I missed you little sister," Dwayne said smiling, I had always been an only child, until the boys at least. Dwayne was the older brother I had always wished for.

"I missed you too big brother," I said pecking him on the cheek.

I glanced around and realised that the people smiling were the newly happy couple (David and Grace) and my two brothers (Dwayne and Laddie). My husband seemed cross with me, and quite shocked at how fast I accepted my old family back, but he hadn't known how much they had really meant to me. The brothers and Sammy looked displeased to say the least. Quinn was just awkwardly looking back and forth between his two families torn apart about who to go to. He ended up just sitting on the cave floor where he had stood.

"I say we kill them, and make sure we do it right this time!" Edgar said bluntly. I hopped off Dwayne's back and stood between my families along with Laddie and Quinn who had detached himself from the ground. After a moment Grace joined us, putting a wall between the hunters and the vampires.

"Dad, don't let them do this please," Gracie pleaded staring at her father and Uncle.

Her plea hung in the air for many moments before Alan and Edgar pulled out sharpened stakes. They started stalking forward. Nearing us. I could tell by how slowly they were moving that they weren't hunting. They were waiting for us to move out-of-the-way. So they had a clean shot.

Good luck.

These boys may have screwed Laddie and I over but we were a family once and families stick with each other through thick and thin, if only I had realised that sooner.

The Frog brothers were a few feet away from us now.

"Stop," Michael's voice was thick with command. "You aren't going to kill my family, no." I breathed a sigh of relief.

The brother's seemed to be actually happy about the idea of not having to kill all of us to get to the vampires.

"Gracie, you and David can be together, as long as you understand what you're getting into?" Mike said, clearly struggling. Grace nodded then latched herself on to him saying thank you over and over while laughing.

Mike walked up to David and I could feel everyone tense, but David stuck his hand out as a peace-offering. Which Michael took. I smiled, my entire family was here. All but two.

After everything was over we got into the car and headed home, leaving Grace and Quinn in the cave. The drive back home was silent but light as if a weight had been lifted off of our chests.

The Frog brother's left and it was me, Mike, Sammy and Laddie again, just like it had been after the battle. Lucy had stayed here in Santa Carla with her father.

After a long shower I headed to bed relaxed. I honestly didn't mind that my daughter was a vampire, or that she was with David, they were perfect together. I knew for a fact that Michael didn't mind as long as his family was together, and that went for Sam as well. And Laddie was happy to see Dwayne again. He had been like a big brother to Laddie for so long.

That night I went to sleep thinking about what it would be like now that we were all together and if there was a way I could go back in time and stop Marko and Paul from their deaths.


	13. The Chances

**Hey everyone,**  
**Thanks heaps for the reviews, it makes me happy to know that people are reading my story. Let me know what you think please!**  
**Thanks! **(Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, only Grace and Quinn)

The Chances(12)

**Michael POV**

After Star had gone to bed I went in and wrapped my arms around her sleeping form, only to find that my mind was reeling and sleep just wouldn't come. I sighed and got out of bed and wondered around the house.

I walked into the kitchen and popped open a beer, I figured that could ease the stress out of my mind. No such luck, the bitter taste was just a reminder of what could have been. I thought back to the year 1987, the Lost Boys. They had been my family then and here we are many years later and they are my family again (at least what's left of the brother's).

I did regret what had happened that night at my Grandfather's home, it was an absolute massacre. I had regretted it epically when I saw the look on Gracie's face, she seemed completely horrified that we had killed our family. I had thought that we had gotten rid of all of the Lost Boys, but only the only ones we did get kill was Marko, he had always seemed innocent but very mischievous, and Paul, he had been a clown to say the least.

I was kind of happy when I had seen Dwayne, he was always my favourite of the four. He had helped Laddie, taken the little boy under his wing and helped him while he was still a half-vampire.

But then there was David. When I had seen him holding my daughter I saw red. My wife had been with the man 25 years ago and now my daughter was with him. I saw how instantly my wife and Laddie had forgiven the vampires and taken them back into our family, I knew then that I would have to get past my anger toward David, so that's what I did.

Only it had taken me long enough to realise it at the time. When I did come to my senses the Frog brothers had been close enough to stake Gracie if they had wanted to. I couldn't let that happen so I had called them off and given David my blessing, much to Sammy's displeasure.

A quiet knock on the door brought me out of my replay of the night. I looked up to see Sam standing on the other side of Gracie's door. Huh. I hadn't even noticed that I was in here. He walked over to me and sat beside me on my daughter's bed.

"Talk to me Mike," Sammy said.

"There's nothing to say Sammy," I frowning at my thoughts. _There was everything to say_. I just didn't want to unload on my little brother.

"I can tell when you lie," he chuckled.

I just shook my head, I didn't want him to know how much I hated the thought of David being with my little girl.

Sam punched my arm playfully but he didn't say anything. He didn't have to, he was in the exact same boat as me. His niece was a monster. We sat in silence for a few minutes, captured in our own thoughts.

"Ya know Mike, I was sure that they all had died. I mean, we saw Dwayne die, he blew up! And I saw David after you killed him, he looked so peaceful. I was sure that they were dead," Sammy said rubbing his neck in thought.

He was right. In all normal sense Dwayne should most definitely be dead, he had been shot through the chest with an arrow and electrocuted to the point were he had exploded into many pieces around Grandpa's living room.

Then there was David. He should have died as well, he had been stabbed in many different areas of the chest with deer antlers. Now that I was thinking back to it there may have been a possibility that it had not entered his heart. But back to Sam being right, the look of pure peace and innocence that had graced David's face would have been impossible for any vampire to fake.

They had both died for sure. Then they had come back.

I couldn't deal with all of this right now. "Night Sammy," I muttered.

I went into the kitchen and got out some sleeping tablets. After I had them I walked up to bed and within half an hour my eyes were shut and I was sure that even if the house was burning down, I wouldn't wake up.

Grace POV

After my family left the cave I needed to sit down. I sat down in one of the many lounges scattered around the old lobby. I rested my head back and closed my eyes trying to calm my emotions that seemed to be on overdrive. I felt the wind shift beside me and instantly felt the presence of my David. My David? Yeah that felt right. I felt a gloved finger stroke my cheek.

I opened my green eyes to look straight into David's blue ones. I gave him a slight smile, but I was still confused as to everything that had happened tonight. My parents and David and Dwayne knew each other? And Laddie? And my Uncle Sam had hired the Frog brother's to kill the vampires? To kill my family. I felt a surge of rage break through my body at the thought, but David's presence kept me from doing something stupid.

"David, you really need to explain some stuff to me," I said moving my face away from his hand.

He nodded, "I know that, what do you want to know?"

What did I want to know? Everything. "Tell me about what happened in the year 1987." I said. He looked sad and I was about to say only if he was comfortable with it. Then he took a deep breath and began.

He told me about how he had met my mother and about how Laddie was homeless and got into the cave and drank from the bejewelled bottle. Then he told me about how they all just loved the initiation of my father, apparently he was a wuss. His face became grave as he told me how the Frog brothers had staked one of his brother's, Marko. Then about how his other brother was killed as well. I didn't fail to notice the lack of how he and Dwayne were 'killed' but I didn't think that I wanted to no about that. When he finished his story he sat in the chair staring at me. I didn't know what to say, but David sat there his blue eyes taking in every emotion that played on my face.

Finally when I couldn't take the staring game anymore I leant in and kissed him passionately. He was stunned, but only for a second before he reacted to the kiss and wound his fingers through my dark hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself onto his lap.

It started to get pretty hot and heavy before a low growl came from the mouth of the cave. We spilt apart to see Quin and Dwayne walking in. My brother was shooting daggers at David while Dwayne was just smirking knowingly at the two of us.

David glared right back at my brother for the interruption but kept his cool. "Ok sunset is soon, so lets head in now," David got off of the old lounge and grabbed my hand.

He led us down a small dark passage. We came into an opening that was like a cylinder, it was completely dark I would have tripped over something for sure if it wasn't for my heightened senses. I saw David and Dwayne taking off their shoes to reveal extremely nightmare-ish feet. Did mine look like that?! I reluctantly took off my shoes to see that my feet were exactly like that. They were like claws, bat claws. I felt another gust of unnatural wind again and looked above me to see Dwayne hanging up-side-down by his claws. David pulled me towards his body and I clutched on tightly to his torso as we flipped the same as Dwayne. My body instantly knew what to do and my feet hooked onto the bars at the top of the cave.

I snuggled into David's side and fell dreamlessly fell asleep.


	14. New Place

**Hey everyone,**  
**Thanks for the reviews, they are what drives me to keep writing.**

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, only Grace and Quinn)

New Place

(13)

**Grace POV**

A month had passed since my parents had found out that Quinn and I were vampires. Honestly life was pretty good. I saw my family every night and even though there was tension between Dad and David they had thankfully, put their differences aside for the rest of the somewhat functioning family. Laddie had stuck around so Mum and Dwayne were happy, but they all moped around a lot. I think it was because of the missing brothers, apparently they were the fun, carefree vampires of the lot.

I was following David on my bike with Quinn behind me. Mum and Dad had called just after we woke up telling us that they had a surprise for us. The wind whipped my hair out behind me and caressed my face, I threw my head back and laughed, there wasn't as much of a thrill anymore now that I had been up in the sky flying but it was still fun on a motorbike. The scenery passed by us quickly and with no time at all we were pulled up outside of the house where my parents lived with Uncle Sam and Laddie.

We all got off our bikes and walked inside. Mum and Dad were sitting the lounge room, already knowing that we were here because of how loud our bikes were. And the first thing that I noticed was how bare the walls had become in two nights.

"Hey everyone," Mum started once the four of us had crowded into the room, "so the surprise is...: we bought a new house, it's big enough for all of us to live in, has a basement for you vampires, it's a great place!" Everyone just stood there staring at my mother with all different expressions. David was shocked, Quinn was happy, Dwayne expressionless and me horrified.

I could deal with my boyfriend hanging out with my human family every now and then, but living with them? Well, that is a different story. Wait, you're getting a head of yourself! I thought, they hadn't even invited us to live there with them.

"So, anyone want to live with us?" Dad asked, instantly dampening my thoughts.

As I expected, Quinn instantly put his hand up to live with our parents. My mother's face lit up when Quinn said that he would live with them. I felt a twinge of guilt to think that I had been willing to leave my entire family. I swallowed thickly and looked back to the other vampires. I would go where ever David said he would and I knew that Dwayne would as well. Both of us looked at him expectedly. As much as I didn't want David and Dad under the same roof for a long while, I wanted to be there with my Mum, I still felt horrible for running away, even if it was only for one night.

"Yeah, we can move in as well I suppose," David said looking really out of place. I glanced at Mum, she was smiling brightly at nothing in particular, but still looking that happy her face looked like it was about to split open. Dwayne had gone to stand by Laddie and they were goofing off pushing each other around with grins on their faces. "Sorry to break this up but us vampires need to feed," David said smirking.

"Not me," I said turning to David he gave me a confused look. "I ate some yesterday, I'll be good for another couple of days yet," I explained. He nodded and walked out of the bare house with Dwayne and Quinn following him.

I sat down on the floor since there wasn't any chairs left. Laddie stood up as soon as I sat down asking anyone if they wanted beers or anything. Dad and Sam then instantly got up and the three walked out of the house checking to see if they had enough money. Mum and I looked at each other and smiled.

"So Gracie, you wanna see the new place?" Mum asked me. I nodded and together we walked out into the cool night air, just in time to see the only car pull out of the driveway. "Maybe another time..." Mum muttered. I grabbed her hand before she could walk back inside, and dragged her over to my bike. I got on and patted the seat behind me smirking. "Don't you dare kill me," Mum warned. I laughed loudly at her expense, but she got on anyway. She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist.

"You ready?" I asked as I revved the engine, I felt her nod her head behind me, and with that we sped off into the night. It was only when I heard Mum saying directions in my ear that I had no clue which way to go. But we ended up traveling just out of town. The bright lights from the boardwalk were minimal out here and if I was still a human I wouldn't have been able to hear the faint sounds of screaming.

I turned down onto a dirt driveway and followed it down just as Mum directed me to. Soon enough I could see light coming from a large two story house. It looked big and spacey from the outside. But I could tell that on the inside it would be homey with warm earthy colours. This place had belonged to Grandma Lucy, and she had inherited it from her father, and my father had inherited it from her when she passed away two years ago. I felt tears threatening to spill.

I felt Mum hop off of the back of my bike, I got off and together we walked up onto the front porch. Grandma had cleaned up the house a lot, it wasn't as cluttered anymore. And the room where all the stuffed animals had been was turned into another room. From when I was younger I can remember Uncle Sam stressing to his mother to make sure the place got a TV.

"Mum... isn't this where that big fight happened?" I asked shyly. I didn't think that anyone would want to live here if it was, I didn't want to.

"Yes," Mum whispered. "But the things that had needed to be changed have been...Except the pipes..." she finished. The pipes? What the hell did they do with the pipes? Never mind I probably didn't want to know. "Follow me," she said taking my cold hand in her warm one. I followed after her threw the house. We came to a big spacious room where the stuffed animals used to be made. "Your Grandmother found this."

Mum bent over and pulled up a chuck of floor with a big effort. "Here," Mum gestured down the hole. There were steps going down in blackness, it didn't look very legit. She noticed the look that I was giving her and flicked a switch on the wall beside her and a glow creaped out of the hole. Mum started to descend the stairs with me in tow. It was just a basement, that was it. It was plain and boring, there was absolutely nothing special about it. But above my head there were thick solid pipes covering the roof and a large bed in the corner.

"Good?" Mum asked hopeful, I just nodded, I knew that once the boys were here the place would liven up. I ran up to her and threw my arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Thank you for not hating me, for what I am," I sobbed. She laughed in my ear, I smiled at the sound. I knew I was being crazy but hey, what can you do? I had only just realised that I was lucky to still have my parents after everything.

"Oh, honey, I could never hate you," Mum said still chuckling at my abruptness.

I let go of her and went and sat on the bed and almost died, it was _so_ comfortable! Suddenly I felt tired. "Mum, is this room sun proof?" I asked while checking the time, it was only 11PM. Mum nodded and told me that she had already moved all the rest of my stuff from the house. The rest of it was at the cave so I would have to get it myself. Mum showed me that there were drawers under the bed with my clothes in them. I grabbed out a pair of short pyjama pants, a baggy top and undergarments. Mum showed me the way to the bathroom and then she headed back downstairs to make popcorn.

I looked around the bathroom and noticed how modern it looked, the floor was white tiles and the bath was huge, and the shower was a fair size as well not to mention that it had two shower heads! I quickly stripped off and hopped in. I turned on both of the shower heads so one was warming my front and the other was pointed on my back. I let out a sigh as the warm water touched my cold skin. I quickly washed up and and got out. I didn't want to use all the hot water, we seriously did have a house full.

Once I was dressed I went downstairs and into the new lounge room. It was fairly modern as well but it had been kept to all the natural earthy colours. I plonked down on the couch beside Mum and snuggled up under a blanket she had gotten out for us.

"What are we watching?" I asked as my hand dived into the overly large bowl of popcorn.

"It's a surprise!" Mum smirked as she pressed the play button. I knew instantly what it was. I smiled as the familiar sound of Titanic filled the room, I snuggled deeper into the couch as the movie started.

Throughout the movie we shared what we thought about the characters and cried like babies at the end of the movie. Once that movie was done it was 2AM. Mum said that we could watch one more movie so I put on Dirty Dancing, but halfway through it Mum fell asleep. I got up and made her more comfortable on the couch before covering her in a blanket.

I picked up my phone and text my Dad letting him know that we were at the new place and Mum and I would crash here for the night and to let the boys know where I was and that I would be fine for the day. Once he replied to me only saying ok I was happy to go to bed.

I walked down into the basement and got on the bed, god it was so comfortable, once I was under the covers I was asleep.


	15. Here?

Hey everyone,  
Enjoy this chapter, and please review!  
Thanks!

Here?

(14)

Grace POV

The next night when I woke up I wasn't exactly sure why I was sleeping horizontal, and to be honest it was pretty uncomfortable now that I had been hanging from my feet for a month. I put my hands above my head and arched my back stretching like a cat. I saw a set of stairs so I made my way up them and into an overly familiar room. I was at Grandma Lucy's!

I jumped back down the stairs and grabbed out a pair of faded ripped jeans and a loose white shirt and got changed quickly before throwing on my black leather jacket. I felt my hair, now that I was a vampire it was always perfect, it sat in waves around my face and down my back. It was kind of annoying how good it always was. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and ran upstairs. Everyone was already here; Mum was busying herself around the kitchen; Dad, Laddie, Sam and Quinn were watching a re-run of some football game; and the other vampires were just sitting at the table staring at the fireplace uncomfortably.

I used my vampire speed to appear on David's lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and and gave him a light peck on the lips, I certainly didn't fail to notice when his hands stayed by his side and when he didn't return the kiss. I frowned and followed his gaze to see the fire empty fireplace, there was no fire going.

"What are you two staring at?" I asked letting my hands drop into my lap when David still hadn't wrapped his hands around me.

"Nothing," Dwayne replied tearing his eyes away to look at my worried face. "Don't worry Gracie, it's nothing to worry about," he said smiling trying to show me that everything was fine. Yeah, ok we just stare at 'nothing' because nothing because there's 'nothing' to worry about. How stupid did they think I was?

"Right then," I said as I jumped out of David's lap and walking to see Mum. "Hey Mum, anything I can help you with?" I asked looking around the old kitchen.

She looked up at me from where she was cooking steak for everyone. I could already see all of the other food done and ready on the island bench in the middle of the kitchen along with enough place, knives, and forks for everyone.

"No, I've already done all cooking...You could set the table for me, please?" Mum asked, I just nodded and picked up all the plates with one hand and the cutlery in the other. I walked around the table and started placing all the plates down before going back around adding a fork and knife to every plate.

"Done," I said as I walked back into the kitchen, Mum was picking up the tray filled with steak, and a bowl of salad. I picked up the tray of roast vegetables and a glass of wine and sat both of them down on the table. I ran back into the kitchen and got some wine glasses out of a cupboard and took them out to the table as well.

"Dinner's ready boys!" Mum called out before taking a seat. I sat down and a second later David sat down on my left side and Dwayne on my right. Laddie sat across from Dwayne. My Mum was sitting at the head of the table in-between David and Dad, Uncle Sam had sat across from me and next to my Dad then Quinn came in last and took the seat at the other head of the table. "Ok, everyone help yourselves," Mum said as she added some salad to her empty plate.

With that everyone dug in, I put a steak and some roast potato on my plate and started eating, I wasn't very hungry. I slowly started to eat my food cutting into it delicately. The room was quiet as everyone ate and it would have been a good silence, if it wasn't for Dad giving David looks every second time he looked up, and if it wasn't for Quinn making noises as if it was the first time he had eaten steak. It was a pretty awkward dinner I must say.

"Everything good?" Mum asked in an attempt to make conversation, everyone muttered yes and nodded, Mum wasn't effected she just smiled. Everything got really quiet again, so it was a shock when a set of cutlery clattered on a plate to my left my head turned so fast it was like whiplash to all the humans.

"So, whose idea was it for all of us to move in together?" David asked as if he was trying to make conversation, but I could see the anger fixed in his ice blue eyes. I dropped my hand under the table and placed it on his knee, I felt the tension in his body loosen up, but his eyes were telling another story.

"Uh, that would have been me," Mum said slowly looking at David, she knew as well as I did that he wasn't comfortable with being here in this house.

"Of course you did Star," David scoffed. The room went quiet again but no one was eating, we were all just giving each other looks, Dwayne put his arm around my shoulders and carefully pulled my arm, making my hand fall from David's leg, making me move closer to him and Quinn.

"Don't get to close right now," Dwayne whispered lightly in my ear. I gave him a quick nod and he let me go instantly.

The shrill sound of a phone ringing brought everyone out of the eight-way stare down. All heads swivelled to look at Sam. As he checked the caller ID I could honestly see the colour drain from his face.

"I have to take this, it's the school," he said as he walked out of the dinning room.

"School? Does he have kids?" Dwayne asked looking at Mum.

"Yeah only one, her names Raven," Mum replied, I saw her hesitate for a moment wondering if she should tell the whole story. "She's in Australia going to boarding school, because her mother died three years ago in a car accident and she looks way to much like her mother for her own good so Sam sent her to boarding school," Mum said quietly not wanting Uncle Sam to hear her.

I remember Raven so well, she was a spitting image of her mother, but it wasn't like Sam had just sent her away for no good reason. She had asked to go for a long time but they didn't have enough money for it so when her mother, Diana, had passed away they had gotten money from somewhere (I never really wanted the details) and Sammy had had enough to pay for Raven to go to boarding school. I really missed her, she was my only cousin and she was only 8 months younger than me, so we had always gotten along well.

Sam walked back into the kitchen, he clearly knew that Mum would have told so he gave her an appreciative look before turning on the entire room. "I hope we have enough room for another person around here. Raven got expelled," Sammy said. "She'll be here in one day," he said.

Dad stood up and smiled. "Yeah we have room around here, this place is huge! Just one thing though...What are we going to tell her about the vampires?"

I felt my heart sink, she was my baby cousin, I didn't want to see the accusing looks that she would give me for being what I am. For doing what I have to do. Not to mention that I didn't want her to be dragged into this life, she was so pure, so innocent. She wasn't meant to be a part of this life.

"We can stall telling her for as long as possible," I said earning nods of agreement. "C'mon Sammy, lets go make a room for your daughter to stay in!" I said excitedly. I grabbed mine and my uncles plate and disposed of them on the kitchen sink before grabbing Sammy's hand before running upstairs with him chasing behind me. "Which room do you think?" I asked.

"Well, Michaels old room, it's the only empty one," Sam said walking into the room. He was right it was the only empty room. Mum and Dad were in Grandma Lucy's old room; and Laddie was in my Great-Grandpa's old room (it had been renovated as well) and; Sam was in the same room from when he was young; and all the vampires were downstairs in the basement.

"Yeah I guess so," I said looking around the old room. It was pretty boring but once Raven was back I could see her making the room all hers. I followed Sam back downstairs before going over to an old bookshelf, I picked up some random book it was old and dusty, the front cover was starting to fall off and the title had been wore off to the point where it was gone. "I'm going downstairs to read," I called out to no one in particular. I heard Dad call back telling me ok, so I went down and snuggled under the blankets before opening the book and starting to read.

It wasn't long before I was completely engrossed in the book. Even though I had no clue what it was called it was an amazing romance book. I felt the bed move and glanced away from my book to see Dwayne sitting on the bed next to me opening a book of his own.

I could feel tiredness creeping over me and I knew that it must have been close to sunrise. I closed the book after taking note of what page I was up to and hid it away in one of the drawers. Dwayne passed me his book and I put it away with mine before taking off my shoes. I was still thoroughly disgusted by my feet then I threw myself up and clung onto the pipes on the ceiling. I watched as Dwayne did the same and saw my brother and my boyfriend walk in together goofing around before they to joined us. Only once I felt David's arms around me did I let myself fall asleep.


	16. New Home

Hey everyone,  
Enjoy this chapter, don't hate me for adding a new character, she's really imporatant! Please review, let me know what you think!  
Thanks

New Home (15)  
**Raven POV**

I stepped off of the plane and tugged my jacket closer to my body. I couldn't believe the difference in the weather, it was freazing here compared to the summer time back home in Australia. I opened my backpack and pulled out my black leather jacket and put it on to try to block out the freezing wind.

I walked into the airport and waited for my lugage to come around. It wasn't long before I saw my purple suitcase come around, I walked up to it and grabbed it without any effort. I made my way to where I could change my Australian money to American. Once I had done that I walked back out into the cold wind that whipped my black hair around my face.

I waved down a taxi and eagerly hoped into the warm cab. I gave the driver the address to where I was going to be staying with my father. I had been on the phone to him before I had gotten on the plane and he had told me that we were staying with Unlce Mike and Aunt Star and my cousins Grace and Quinn. As well as a family friend named Laddie and Gracie's boyfriend David and one of his close friends named Dwayne. When Dad had rattled off all those names I had felt really bad, it sounded like it was already a houseful without adding me into the mix. Dad was the one who had told me that I was to get a taxi to come out to the house, because he had to get his head around the fact that I had been expelled. I was sure that I would get an ear full by the time I got there, knowing Dad he would be sitting on the edge of his bed thinking up some speach to say to me. I smiled at the thought.

"Here we are," the taxi driver called back to me. I looked out the window, I hadn't even noticed that we had pulled up outside the old house. I muttered thanks and payed the man before getting out. The driver helped me to get my suitcase out of the boot and drove away. I hauled everything to the porch and stuck my hand under the matt where Dad had apparently left the key. Once I had found it I stuck it in the lock and the door creaked open.

I took in a deep breath, the house still smelled woodsy, it was a nice smell that seemed to take me back to my childhood. I shut the door behind me and walked up to the old guest bedroom, the one I had stayed in whenever we used to visit. I opened the door to find the room exactly the same as I remembered right down to the bedspread. I cringed, hopefully it had been washed.

I checked the time it was almost 3PM, where was everyone? On my way up here I hadn't seen anyone or heard anyone. Maybe they had a big night, I snickered at the thought of Dad getting drunk.

I opened my suitcase as soon as the pressure had been let off my clothes spilled over the ground. I glared at the spilled containts then I put my hair up into a messy ponytail and got to work. I refolded all my clothes and began storing them away in my chest-of-drawers. I put all my summer clothes down the bottom and my warmer clothes in the top few drawers. I set some photo's on one of my bedside tables, there was one with my Mum, Dad and I; another with me and a couple of my close friends from back in Australia; and one with me and my boyfriend...well ex now because we decided that long distance never works. I plugged in the bedside table lamp and threw my make-up in one of my drawers and my movies in another.

Once I had completely finished cleaning and putting all my things away I took out my super-tight white washed jeans and a big aqua off the shoulder shirt. I locked my door and went into the bathroom that conected my room to my Dads. I locked the door that led to my Dad's room and turned on the water. I stripped down and got into the steaming shower. I lathered my hair in my favourite shampoo and conditioner, then I washed my body and face. When I was done I reluctantly stepped out of the heat and back into the cold room.

I found some spare towels under the basen and dried off before getting dressed quickly. I went back into my room once and put on my socks and a pair of black Vans. I looked in the mirror and decided that I would do myself up. I mean, no one had seen me in three years, why not make a good impression?

I grabbed my hair brush and racked it threw my hair then I got my blowdryer and dried my hair. I didn't ever have to worry about straightening it because it was naturally straight. I took my time on my make-up, I made it look entirely natural but then I put a light green eyeshaddow on my lids that just brought out the voilet in my eyes, and red lip stain. I dragged my brush though my hair again just to make sure that it wasn't all tangled from the blow dryer and in a vain attempt to try to get it to have a _little_ more volume. I stood back to look at myself and smiled, I wasn't usually one to compliment myself, but I could admit that I looked good.

I sat on the edage of my bed thinking of something else to do to keep myself occupied when I heard something happening downstairs. I quickly stood up and opened the door. I made my way noisily down the stairs, I was only being noisy because I didn't want to sneak up on anyone.

I rounded the corner to the kitchen to find the one and only Uncle Mike with his head jammed that far in the fridge it seemed like he was looking for Narnia. I leaned against the island counter top and smirked as I watched him rumage through the fridge. After a while he finally stood up knocking his head on one of the shelves as he went. I slapped my hand over my mouth to stop from bursting out laughing. When Uncle Mike had finally turned around his eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets.

"Raven?" he asked stunned. I finally let out my laughter while nodding at him. "Wow, you've gotten so big!"

My laughing fit instantly stopped. "What's that meant to mean?" I asked frowning, I tried to act serious as I looked at my thighs.

"No, no, no that's not what I meant-" he tried to ammend himself but I cut him off.

"I know wht you meant, you're getting pretty old yourself Uncle Mike," I said finally giving him a quick hug. He smiled at me once he caught on to what I said. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Uh, still sleeping," Mike said. I stared at him completely appalled. It was 5 in the afternoon and everyone was still in bed. "We all run on a uh, nocturnal lifestyle, we all work at night time so we sleep all day and work at night," he explained to me once he saw my shocked expression. I just nodded. He then offered me a sandwhich but I told him that I wasn't hungry, so instead I just watched him make one for himself.

We stood in the kitchen for ages until I complained about my legs hurting from standing for so long so we went and sat on the couch and continued our conversation.

"Everyone will be up soon," Mike said randomly while looking out the window at the sky. The sun was setting, the sky was streaked pink and orange from the sun that was quickly disappearing, I smiled at the sight. But when I looked to Uncle Mike he was actually glaring at the sun as if it was disappointing him by leaving the sky.

A few minutes after the sky had become dark I saw my cousins for the first time in years. Quinn had gotten really tall and kinda muscley, he was really pale though and had dark hair and deep blue eyes. Gracie came into view next with a biker looking guy with platnum blond hair walking after her. Then another man appeared behind them, he looked Native-American but he was pale as well. They actually look like they belonged together, only it seemed as though they were missing someother people. No, I _knew _that there were people missing, they just didn't look complete.

"Oh my god! Raven, it's been so long," Gracie exclaimed running up to me way to fast and pulling me into a hug that litterally knocked the wind out of me.

"Gracie...it's great to see you too...but...I can't breathe," I choked out. Instantly she released me from her iron grip. "Been eating your Wheat Bix," I said chuckling, earning confused looks from everyone in the room. There's Wheat Bix in America, right? I could feel the heat begin to taint my cheeks when I remembered that Wheat Bix was an Australian cerial. "Nevermind, it's an Aussie thing" I muttered shocked at myself.

Gracie smiled at me, I had picked up a bit of an accent while I had been over there. "Well, this is my boyfriend, David, and this is Dwayne," she said gesturing to the two boys beside her. "Oh, and that's Laddie," she added as another man joined us in the loung room.

"Hey everyone," I said with a friendly smile on my face. Everyone said hello back to me.

"Raven," Dad said, I could hear the disappointment in his tone. "So, did you want to tell me why you were expelled?"

My mouth fell open, they didn't tell him? I could tell that everyone was eager to hear why I had been sent home. "Uh, I kinda, set some girl's dorm on fire, accidentally. On purpose...sorry?" I said uncertinally. I looked up at my Dad who actually looked amused by what I had said. I heard someone burst into hysertics from next to me, I looked over to find Quinn doubled over, hands on his knees for support. I smiled at his reaction, I didn't know that almost killing a few people was considered funny but hey, murder capital of the world here, right?

Dad was opening his mouth to start chewing me out for it but thank god for Laddie. "Why don't you boys take Raven and Gracie out to the boardwalk?" he suggested while winking at me. I mouthed thank you when everyone agreed. I sat back down on the loung when Grace started running everywhere getting ready for the night out.

After ten minutes she still wasn't ready so I went to my room and got my leather jacket and stuffed some money into my pocket. I went into the bathroom and looked myself over. Still good.

"_Help us_," someone whispered into my ear. I did a 180 to come face-to-face with nothing. But I could swear that I could feel someone staring at me. I felt something touch my cheek and a shiver crept up my spine. I swallowed thickly and shakily turned around to re-apply my lip stain. Once I did that I brushed my teeth realising how backwards I was doing everything I laughed at myself but it sounded nervous. I bent down away from the mirror to spit out the foam from the toothpaste.

When I wiped my mouth off I went to look at myself in the mirror one more time, just to be sure everything was all good. My breath hitched in my throat. Standing next to me was a tall muscley man with crazy wind-blown blond hair that fell to his shoulder blades, he was wearing a fishnet shirt and a leather jacket, he would have been rather good looking, if it wasn't for the burns that covered his face, it was like something had been splashed onto his face. His expression was sad and shocked at the same time, I could see in his eyes that he was mischievious but pained. He mouthed something but I couldn't hear him. I turned around to look at him but he wasn't there, I looked back into the mirror and he was gone from there as well.

I shook my head, I must be going crazy. I walked out of my room quickly and ran into Aunty Star. We said hello but she hurried me out into the loung room where everyone was sitting, waiting for Grace to put her shoes on.

I looked at my hands, they were shaking so hard, I clasped them together and put them firmly in my lap, trying to get rid of the man in the mirror, my efforts were vain because everytime I closed my eyes his pained expression would snap into my mind.

"You ok?" the one named Dwayne asked seeming concerned, although I could hear the humour in his voice.

"Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Quinn said laughing at me.

A _ghost_. The word played in my mind over and over. But ghosts weren't real, then again I was never good at convincing myself anything and I knew deep down that that man had been a ghost, and he was still in pain.

"You have no idea," I said to Quinn.


	17. This is a joke, right?

**Hey everyone,**  
**Thanks so much for the reviews, hopefully you all enjoy this chapter.**

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, only Grace, Quinn and Raven)

This is a Joke, right? (16)  
**Raven POV**

The next day I woke up feeling the need to have about ten more hours sleep. Last night had completely wiped me of any energy, we had gone on all of the roller coasters and I had eaten that much junk food I felt sick afterwards, no one else ate anything with me though, I suppose they had been here long enough that that sort of food would get boring after a while. It was about 1AM when I said that I was tired and Quinn had gotten on Gracie's bike and drove me home, but as soon as I had shut the front the bike was roaring down the driveway again and back in the direction of the boardwalk.

I had woken up about lunch time today, much to my disappointment, it would be hours before anyone else woke up. I hopped out of bed and realised that I hadn't changed from last night at all. I had been that wiped that even my shoes were still on. I walked into the bathroom and remembered my little 'ghost' encounter from yesterday. A shiver went up my spine thinking of those eyes. I shut my eyes tightly as I moved to stand in front of the mirror, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

There was nothing creepy, except the way I was looking right now, my hair was able to house birds and I had bags under my eyes despite my 11 hour sleep last night. My violet eyes shone threw brightly, they always did right after I had woke up. I shook my head at myself, last night I was just imagining things.

I turned on the water in the shower and started stripping once I had the temperature perfect. I stood in the water and I could basically feel the salt from the sea air running off of my body. I scrubbed my body trying to clean the salt off of my body. I washed my hair and my face, then I started to shave my legs.

"Anyone in here?" Dad asked as he poked his head in the bathroom door.

"Dad! Get out!" I yelled as turned red, but thankfully he instantly left after muttering sorry. I was shaking to much, I couldn't shave properly with my hands not being able to become steady. I took a deep breath and put the razor on firmly on my shin and dragged it up. I gasped as my razor sut up my leg, there was a long bleeding gash on my leg. Lightly I started to shave all the rest of my legs. I stood in the shower and watched as the water mixed with my blood and disappeared down the drain.

I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me before knocking on Dad's door. I opened it slightly and let him know that the bathroom was free for him to use and I went back into my room to get dressed. I put on a old shirt and some 3 quarter jeans with my vans and ran downstairs to see who was awake.

"Hey Star," I said as I walked into the kitchen. She was standing over the stove flipping bacon and eggs. "Want me to put some toast on?" I asked as I grabbed the bread.

"Afternoon, and yeah that would be great thanks," she said looking up from her cooking. "How was your night last night?" my Aunty asked me.

"It was great! I had so much fun," I said as I put four pieces of bread in the toaster. "So do you know the history of this place?" I asked before I could stop myself. Star gave me a funny look before asking me why. "Uh, no reason...I just get this funny feeling whenever I'm in the upstairs bathroom," I said as looked at her face. As soon as I said bathroom her usually tan face paled, but she said nothing. We were staring at each other when the toast popped making both of us jump and chuckle nervously. I turned and took the toast out and replaced them with more bread. "Did you want me to butter these?"

"No that's fine," Star said. We stood in the kitchen for a while longer when the toaster popped again I put it all on a plate and took it out and set it on the dinning table as my Aunty had instructed, then I went back for four plates and knives and forks, as well as the butter and a butter knife. Then I also set sauces on the table, we didn't know what anyone would want so we put tomato sauce, barbeque sauce and gravy on the table as well. I took a seat as Star brought out a tray filled with bacon and eggs and fried tomato's, just as Uncle Mike and Dad walked in.

"Looks good girls," Mike said as he kissed his wife. "Let's eat," he said. I did just that. I made a burger with bacon, one egg and some barbeque sauce, then I put a crispy looking rash of bacon on the side as well as one of the slices of tomato. Once I bit into it the thick yellow yolk popped and made a mess all on my plate and down my chin.

"Um, Dad if it's ok could I please go to the boardwalk and try to find a job?" I asked once I had finished my breakfast...or was it lunch?

He looked uncertain, "Yeah, I suppose, maybe you could ask Gracie to go with you?" he finally said.

"Dad, I'm not 12 anymore I can take care of myself ok? I don't need anyone to hold my hand while I go job hunting," I snapped. I took my plate and put it in the sink and rinsed it off before I made my way to my room. I had a look around for something to do, but I realised that everything around here was pretty boring. I quickly put on my bikini and threw on a long floor length black dress. I figured I would just have to deal with the coolness of the wind, I really needed to get some colour.

I grabbed my bag that I had taken on the plane and emptied the continents onto my bed, there were Tim Tams and Vegemite and chewing gum as well as some other random things that I had stashed in there.

I went into the bathroom and got out a spare towel and put that in my bag as well as a bra and underwear, so I could just change later on tonight. I also put some money in my bag and a pair of sunglasses and some sunscreen as well as a hair brush and deodorant. Once I was packed I ran downstairs.

"I'm going down to the beach, kay? I'll be back later tonight," I said to Dad. He just nodded. So I went outside and it was only then that I realised that I didn't have anyway of getting to town. I sighed and prayed to God that Gracie would understand. I got on her 'baby' and started it up, without a second thought I took off down the driveway and towards the boardwalk.

I parked outside the same place as last night, it was some abandoned movie store called VideoMax. I walked along the boardwalk with ease, it was definitely not as popular during the day. It was all tourists and families around at this time. Once I had found a empty part of the beach I took off my dress and my strappy sandals and placed my towel gently on the ground, I rubbed a layer of sunscreen across my body, but I had a lot of trouble with my back.

I laid down on the ground and allowed myself a to relax while soaking up the much needed sun. The wind was still whipping coldly around my body but the sun was hot so they worked well together. I closed my eyes, and it was nice for a moment listening to the waves as the crashed and the wind as it blew.

The calm faded quickly thought when behind my closed eyes see something happening. There was yelling and barking. I saw the man from the mirror, his face was morphed into something else, with fangs. Vampire? He had the same scare looking things across his face only now I could tell who had done it to him. It was Edgar and Alan Frog (younger versions of them but still, it was them) they were curled up on the floor holding onto each other. I saw then were the barking was coming from, it was my father's dog, Nanook, I can vaguely remember the loving family dog from when I was younger. Only now, there was nothing loving about him, he had his teeth beared at the man...erh vampire...the dog jumped forward and knocked the vampire into the bath, he let out a blood curdling scream.

My brain finally registered that I wanted to open my eyes, I clutched at my heart as my breath came out in ragged gasps. "Holy shit," I whispered. I thought back to it something was familiar about that place...two doors...the shape of it...could it be? No, it couldn't be the same place that I had been showering in, there was no way. Everyone would know if that was the case, they would let me for sure, right? I could only hope.

I checked the time, it was 3PM now, I turned so that I was on my belly, this time is kept my eyes open, there was no way I wanted to see that again...ever. After a while I could tell that my back was starting to get some colour so I finally stood up and wrapped my towel around me.

I walked down the boardwalk until I found some toilets, I went in and got rid of my bikini and put on my bra and underwear before I put my dress back on. I wiped the sand off of my feet and then put on my shoes I checked myself in the mirror before running my brush through my hair then I sprayed myself with deodorant then went back onto the boardwalk. I started to wonder around the place and watched as places started to open and the stranger looking people replaced the families. I made my way to a hotdog stand and got a hot dog and a water for dinner. I found a empty table and sat down and ate my food as I watched the sunset.

The yellow sky slowly faded to orange and soon the orange was pink and then not to long after the sky was purple and then the sun had disappeared. I stood up as I decided to keep to my word and have a look around for a job. I went into some places but for how big this place was it was a surprise for me to find that no one was hiring, everywhere was fully staffed, after a while I got over being rejected so I made my way back to the bike.

Threw the crowd I could see someone hovering over my cousin's bike. "Hey!" I shouted as I started pushing threw the thickening crowd. Once I had made my way to where the bike was I could the man out better. He was tall, and wearing a leather jacket and really dirty 'white' jeans. "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked, he didn't even seem to acknowledge me. I grabbed his arm and spun him around so he was facing me.

It was him. The man in the mirror. He was smiling at me.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm Paul," he said taking my hand and kissing my knuckles.

"Don't call me that," I said as I snatched my hand out of his cold grip, I had expected him to seem offended, instead his grin just got bigger. I noticed that his face wasn't all scarred anymore, in fact he looked flawless, as though he had never been harmed in his life.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you told me your name," he said smugly. Was he kidding?

"Raven Emerson," I muttered not really wanting to have a pet name from someone that I didn't even know.

"Emerson, aye?" Paul asked looking at me oddly, then his smirk was back in place. "Well, Raven, this your bike?" he asked, I shook my head and told him that it belonged to my cousin. He seemed sort of let down but then I could basically see the light bulb turn on above his head. "Wanna go for a ride on it anyway?" he asked winking.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, this guy was really good looking, but I didn't no him. I started to think it through, I didn't want to rush off with this guy, what if he was a rapist? I stopped myself there. Since when did I think anything through? _I_ was the naughty one!

I smiled and nodded. He hollered in excitement and climbed on the bike. I laughed and got on behind him, I clasped my hands around his waist tightly. Just in case he drove anything like Dwayne had last night. As soon as my hands were together he took off powering down the boardwalk, turns out he drove crazier than Dwayne did. I laughed and yelled happily along with Paul, enjoying the wind around me.

The ride ended way to soon and we pulled up just off a cliff. The waves were crashing into the sharp rocks below, I turned my head away from the sight not wanting to imagine how much that would hurt if Paul hadn't have stopped when he did.

"Where are we?" I asked, he didn't answer he just took my hand and led me down a stair case that looked so old I could imagine them breaking underneath me and then me just falling away from anyone's view. We came to the mouth of a cave, all around it there were signs warning everyone to leave, but I just kept my mouth shut and followed Paul into the darkness and prayed that I didn't fall over.

"Stay here Raven," Paul said placing his hands on my shoulder, then he was gone I could feel his presence disappear from beside me. I couldn't hear anyone moving around just gusts of wind moving around the cave very now and then. After a moment the cave was lit up, there were random barrels scattered around the place and Paul was lighting them up.

"Wow this place is amazing!" I said as I looked around the abandoned place.

"You think? An old friend found it back in the day. In the sixties, we lived here until the eighties," he said smirking at me. Sixties? Eighties? This guy barely looked 20 let alone 70 freakin years old! I laughed at him. His smirk instantly wiped off of his face and he was all serious, "Listen, you saw me...my sprit in the mirror that day, you're the first person to be able to see me in the last 25 years, then you cut yourself and bam! I'm back in my own body and left to dig myself out of the ground. What are you?" he asked. Honestly, I would have taken him seriously if he didn't half way threw his rant pull a joint out of his jacket and light it up.

"I'm human...but I had a dream about you...well not really because I was awake...it was more like a vision," I said. Paul held the joint out to me with a goofy grin on his face, I smiled back at him and grabbed the weed and took a drag, it instantly relaxed me. I sat back in a couch and Paul came up to me and took his weed back taking another long drag.

I watched as he started to walk around the massive old fountain that was in the middle of the room, or was it a lobby? The place looked like an old hotel. All of a sudden Paul's eyes widen and he made a mad dash out of the room. He came back in holding a massive old stereo.

"Oh my baby, how I've missed you!" Paul said with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face while he played around with the stereo trying to find a station.

"So you've been around since the sixties?" I asked smiling at him.

He shook his head, then started jumping around when a old rock 'n roll song came on. "Nah babe, I've only been around since the seventies, then I got killed in 1987," he said as he came and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You see I'm a little thing that goes bump in the night," he said moving his eyebrows at me. I gave him a funny look and he smirked evilly at me. Paul turned his head away from me then turned to look back at me and my breath was stuck in my throat.

It was just like in my 'vision' his face had morphed into something of a monster. Something that goes _bump in the night_. His lips were parted slightly to make way for his growing canines so that they didn't pierce his lips.

Then it was all gone, I saw his face turn back into the good looking guy who had been sitting next to my smoking just moments ago. He smiled at me again as if it was nothing. "So babe, you're an Emerson?" he asked casually.

"Yeah, that's me," I said scooting across the couch so I was sitting on the couch facing him. He seemed a little sad that I had moved away but didn't say anything.

"Who's your Dad babe?" he asked.

"Sam...why?"

"Oh, well, your uncle Michael was a vampire...well half at least same as Star, do you know her?" I nodded. Wow, Uncle Mike and Star were vampires? That's crazy. "Yeah, there was this massive fight that happened in 87."

"Yeah, I think I may have seen something," I said, he pulled out another joint and lit it up while motioning for me to continue. "It was you and the Frog brother's and it was in the bathroom, you got push into the bath and you..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, I died...hurt like a bitch to, they killed my brothers, David and Dwayne and Marko," he said to me.

David? Dwayne? Who the hell was Marko? They were vampires? I'm living with vampires, I have to tell my family, they could get eaten. Gracie was dating one of them. "David and Dwayne aren't dead, they are living in the house with me and my family," I said to him.

Pauls head shot up and he had a huge genuine smile on his face, he was happy that at least two of his brothers had made it threw the fight.

"Oh, Raven, I have to go and see them! Come on! Come on! Let's _go_," Paul yelled he wrapped his arms around me and lifted us off into the air, flying.

I felt absolutely weightless and free, I clutched onto Paul in absolute fear that he was going to drop me into the ocean or something. He was hooting and laughing, Paul was in absolute bliss. I started laughing right along with him, it was infectious. It was better than being on the bikes. It was like going down hill on a roller coaster, only you would never stop, my stomach was doing flips and my hair was going everywhere as the wind rushed past.

It ended all to soon. We landed on the edge of the beach behind one of the many sand dunes. I was about to start walking around when Paul grabbed onto my ankle and pulled me roughly back down to the sand.

I supposed that I should have been feeling scared to be out on a deserted beach with some vampire who had been dead for the last 25 years.

"Paul, you saw me, how did you not see anyone else?" I asked him suddenly.

"There's something different about you chica," he said smiling.

We sat there for a good two minutes before I could hear loud screaming from just beyond the sand dune that I was hidden behind with Paul. I closed my eyes as I waited for the screams to subside. It wasn't long before they did.

Paul nudged me with his elbow and grabbed my hand helping me onto the small hill that had been the only protection for my eyes from the gore on the other side, and now I had nothing else to do but look at it. I could make out a mound of bodies in the flames and the blood had been splattered across the sand. Not to mention the blood that covered David and Dwayne.

"Paul?" The two vampires asked in unison while staring wide eyed at the blond who still held my hand firmly in his own.


	18. How

**Hey everyone,**  
**Hope your enjoying the story so far, review please!**  
**Thanks!**

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, only Grace, Quinn and Raven)

How (17)  
**Dwayne POV**

When I woke up I could feel another presence through the mind link that David, the twins and I all shared, I knew David could feel it to but neither of us said anything about it. I let go of the pipes that my feet had been clinging to and flipping just in time so my head wouldn't become close friends with the cold cement floor. I left the basement with Quinn leaving David and Gracie to have some 'alone time'.

"Night Laddie," I said as he stumbled out of his room rubbing his eyes. He hadn't changed much at all, Laddie had been a child for way to long, he only grew physically. He still acted like the child he was when we found him in our cave 26 years ago.

"Night," Laddie muttered as he plonked himself down on the couch.

"Hey Quinn, Dwayne," Star greeted us as she busied herself wiping down the table. Star was really trying to make this a home to all of us, but it was still really uncomfortable because her husband seemed to be more stubborn than he used to be. Even Sam was trying for the sake of his niece and his nephew, and he was close friends with Hunters for gods sake!

"Star have you seen Raven?" Sam asked looking at the basement accusingly.

"Sam, Raven told you earlier, she went down to the beach. Then she said that she wouldn't be home for a bit after because she wanted to look for a job," Star said laughing at Sam's worried face, I smirked at him.

"Don't worry Sam, all the big bad vampires that are in town are right here in this house," I said clapping him on his shoulder.

"But how did she get to town?" he asked with eyebrows raised at me. How did she get down there? She wouldn't have walked, that's for sure. That walk would have been way to long. She couldn't have taken one of the cars, they were in the garage locked up. That means that she would have taken one of the-.

"_Where is my baby!? _" Gracie called from the front porch. She ran inside using her vampire speed. "It's been stolen," she sobbed, she glared at her mother when she started laughing. "What?"

"Raven took your bike," I said smirking at her. Grace was absolutely fuming at the thought of someone taking her bike without permission. David came into the room with a smile on his face, he wrapped his arms around her and everyone in the room could see her instantly calm down. I looked away when he kissed her mark. I hated when they got like this; all mushy.

"It's fine Gracie, you can just ride with me tonight," David said just as Michael stepped into the room.

"Actually we were hoping to have Gracie and Quinn for the night," he said glaring at David. I walked over and stood beside David just daring him to try something, what could he even do now? He was a human thanks to his Grandfather. David stared for another moment at Michael before nodding and letting his mate go. He walked out of the room. I nodded to everyone before slowly making my way out of the house.

I straddled my bike and turned to David who was deep in thought. "We can fly to the boardwalk, then we find ourselves a good meal, and then we can find Raven," David said. I gave him a nod before hoping off my bike and taking to the sky. The wind would have been cold to a human but to me it was a good temperature, it whipped around me so fast, I could hear it as my brother and I powered higher and higher before seeing the sand far below us, and just further up the beach was the welcoming glow of a bon fire. I laughed as we landed on the beach and walked silently toward the unsuspecting party goers.

There was only four of them but it was plenty for just the two of us. We finally made ourselves known, the two girls seemed to be shocked but non the less pleased to see us, whereas the two boys glared as they pulled the girls closer to them. David and I laughed as we let our faces morph into the ones that belonged to the monster inside of us. We launched ourselves at different couples. All the humans screams filled the air. I sunk my teeth into the girls neck first as her boyfriend tried to run. I caught his ankle and watched in pleasure as he fell face first into the coarse sand. Within no time the girl was drained, it was a disappointment, she had tasted fairly good.

I turned to the man that had turned over in the sand to face me, he was begging me to leave him, not to hurt him...blah blah blah. It was a vain attempt at staying alive. I rolled my yellow eyes and lifted him up, I grabbed a fist full of the mans hair and turned his head to the side as I leaned in and started to drain him as well. He failed about trying to wriggle out of my tight grip, he swung out with his left hand and gave me a hit to the gut, it was a good one, but it only worked to make me made, I tore into his neck ripping it out as blood sprayed over the ground and down my bare chest. I was finished with him finally and I threw him into the fire with a growl then I did the same with his girl.

David had just finished with his dinner as well when I saw movement out the corner of my eye. David and I turned to see two faces. One of them we had been missing for the last 25 years and the other we wished that she was anywhere but here.

"Paul?" David and I asked at the same time. He was the other link we had been feeling for the entire night. I swear if my heart could still beat I would be dead on the ground from the size of the heart attack I would have just had. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me but I knew deep down another one of my brothers had survived and that Raven was staring into the fire that held four dead bodies.

The Emerson family was going to kill us.

"Hey brothers," Paul cheered as he dragged Raven down the hill towards us.

'_Let's go to the cave_,' David said through the mind link. We nodded and Paul grabbed Raven around the waist before taking off into the sky. We followed him enjoying the sound of his laughter and yelling taking us back to 1987, if only Marko was here. We made it to the cave within minutes we were all sitting around on the couches, Raven looked a bit nervous but she didn't even know what we were yet so I could imagine how she was feeling.

"Raven, we have to tell you what we are-" David started but she cut him off.

"Vampires, yeah I know. Paul already told me, and Uncle Mike and Aunty Star were both half or whatever," she said freely but still looking nervous.

I started laughing. "Oh some things just never change! Leave it to Paul to go blabbing about what we are," I said as Paul passed me a joint. I took a long drag and let the smoke relax me, it worked immediately. "How are you alive?" I asked still smiling, even David was smiling a proper genuine smile. We were both just happy to have our brother back finally.

"I dunno, it was like I was a spirit type thing but I couldn't see anyone and they couldn't see me. Then I'm seeing Raven and she's seeing me. Then she cut herself and my spirit had the blood and then I could feel my body form again and here I am." Paul said.

So Raven could see ghosts. Or at least ghosts of vampires. Maybe...Marko. David looked up to me his eyes wide since he had heard my thoughts. We both knew better than to ask her about it right now. She had just found out about vampires we were not about to tell her that she could see ghosts, and then ask her to see if she could see our other dead brother. No, not happening.

"Ok, listen Raven your family didn't want you to know about us all being vampires so, you have to pretend you don't know. Paul, you're still to everyone else but the people here in this cave now. No one can know that you're alive again until we know more, got it?" David said taking his time to look at everyone individually.

"My family all know that you are vampires?" Raven asked.

I nodded giving David a questioning look, he nodded letting me know that it was ok to tell her. "Ok your family is way more involved with the vampire thing than you think. Michael and Star used to be half vampires. Your Grandma, Lucy, used to date a vampire named Max. Your great-grandfather also kinda killed Max. Your father's dog helped to kill Paul, and you dad himself shot me threw with a bone tipped arrow and got me electrocuted to the point were I blew up. Michael stabbed David with deer antlers," I stopped there to keep an eye on her reaction to everything before telling her about her cousins and the Frog brothers, at the moment she seemed more disappointed with her family than with us. "You know the Frog brothers?" I asked and she nodded. "They're vampire hunters, they killed our other brother, Marko. And the last thing is your cousins. They're vampires as well."

Raven just nodded letting everything that I had just told her sink in. I started laughing when I noticed that even Paul was shocked at some of things I told him.

"You ok, babe?" Paul asked staring at Raven. David and I shared a look at Paul's new nick-name for the girl. She wasn't going to be some random girl that he could have a thing with. Raven was already family to us.

"Yeah I'm just thinking, it's a lot to take in," she said running her fingers through her black hair. "I'm tired as well so..." she trailed off staring longingly at the cave mouth.

"Paul, take Raven home on Gracie's bike then fly back here," David said, from where he was sitting in his wheel chair. Paul whooped before jumping to where Raven was sitting and threw her over his shoulder before making his way out of the cave. "Don't be seen by anyone Paul," David said after him.

I heard the bike rev before tearing quickly away I smiled as the happy laughter disappeared into the night. It was silent for a moment as I watched as David wheeled himself around to sit in front of me. "We have to find out if Raven can get Marko back," I said voicing David's thoughts. He just nodded before picking up his phone and dialling a number.

I could hear the ringing with my heightened hearing. At the second ring I heard a familiar voice answer.

"Hello?" Gracie said when she answered her phone.

"Hey princess, we just sent Raven home, she found a job. But me and Dwayne are going to hang out here for tonight, we're going to pack up some of our stuff and bring it home tomorrow night, ok?" David said into his phone, I had always envied the way he could make up a story on the spot.

She hesitated but agreed to see him tomorrow night anyway, saying that she _had_ to feed tomorrow, no matter what. David said yes and that he had to go but he would see her tomorrow night then hung up. He smirked as he settled more comfortably into his chair.

"This is going to be great now that we have Paul back, and maybe even Marko in the near future," David said then he lit up a cigarette. I stood up and found an old book of mine and sat down and read the story until ten minutes before dawn while Paul played around getting higher than a kite and David just sat watching while his family was growing rapidly.


	19. Fake

**Hey everyone,**  
**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! R&R**  
**Thanks!**

Fake (19)  
**Grace POV**

After David called me it wasn't even 5 minutes before the sound of my motorbike speeding at a crazy pace was heard coming down the street. Raven walked in looking absolutely guilty, happy and confused all at once. Her black hair was tangled and her cheeks were pink from the harsh wind that had been whipping in her face. I tried to smile when she walked into the house but I knew my face was pinched in an angry scowl, but she took my baby.

"Hey Raven," I said trying to be polite but seriously, why did she take my bike! "David said that you found a job?" I said making it a question. Quinn looked up from his plate of food that was in his lap to give me a disapproving look. He had taken my bike one time before we had moved and when he had gotten back I flipped my lid, Quinn clearly didn't want his younger cousin to suffer the way he did...but worse because of my new found rage.

"Yeah I did," Raven said while she frowned seeming really quite confused. I also didn't fail to notice when her heart began to beat quicker. Would David lie to me about my little cousin?

No, I was sure that he wouldn't do that, he wasn't able to lie to me, I was his mate for crying out loud! I took a deep breath, and looked to my cousin, she seemed uncertain about something.

"Where?" I asked, I knew I was prying but I couldn't help it.

"Uh, just on the boardwalk," she answered bluntly. Quinn started laughing at us. He could hear her heart beating erratically but he could also see my face. Which I'm sure wasn't to pleased at the moment. "Well, I'm going to head up to bed, night guys," Raven said giving us weird looks before running upstairs.

"Well, isn't she just full of information," Quinn said once he had caught his breath. I gave him a smile before heading out, I was parched.

I hadn't had any blood for a while, and if I'm being honest, I was just about ready to eat Uncle Sammy tonight I was so hungry! I was meant to go to out tonight with David and Dwayne, but no. My parents decided that we should have a _family dinner_. To bad that their children don't eat normal food anymore.

I shook my head and took to the air. When I was flying I was free, there was nothing holding me down, I could finally just be me. With the wind blowing my hair out behind me I could honestly feel alive again, it was the only time (apart from when I was with David) that I could swear my heart was beating again. I landed on the beach and took to walking to find some food.

It wasn't long before I came across the remains of a bon fire. As well as the remains of roughly four people. Sometimes I wondered how the boys managed to keep their identity hidden, they were so sloppy! I picked up one of the bodies and dragged my nails across where the teeth marks were, making it hopefully impossible to tell that it was made by a vampire. I did this with all four of the bodies before I bundled them into my arms and flew again.

I took the four bodies out to the ocean, not to far out but far enough that the sharks could get them before dropping the bodies into the drink. I made my way back to shore in no time.

I couldn't believe them sometimes they were so sloppy, I had been trying to get them to pick up their act and they had obliged for the most part, but this was crazy. David and Dwayne had gotten caught up in something, I thought to myself. That must be it.

I kept walking down the beach keeping an eye out for any partiers that were calling it a night, my stomach was making me find something to cure my case of the nibbilies. But my mind was telling me to go to the cave and see what was going on. I knew that something was happening, but for some reason Quinn and I weren't in on it. As soon as I had woken up I could tell something had changed, I could feel it. As the night had gone on just moments before Raven walked in through the door I could feel another presence. A vampires presence. I knew that Quinn could feel it to, then as soon as it came it was gone.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a surfer coming in from her wave. She had long red hair and a slight tan, and warm blue eyes. She looked no older Raven. She smiled when she saw me, I had somehow ended up sitting down on the beach thinking instead of looking for someone...or possibly my mind was really smart and had gotten me to sit down and think while waiting for this girl to come to shore unknowingly.

"Hey, a bit to be sitting out here by yourself, don't you think? I'm Rain," she said as she stuck the end of her board in the ground before plunking down next to me. We sat and watched the waves crashing for a moment before I realised that she had spoken.

"I could say the same to you... I'm Grace, it's good to meet you," I said smiling down at her. She was so short, it was cute.

"You too. Do you have a curfew?" Rain asked as she put her tangled, salty hair up into a messy bun.

"An hour before sunrise," I replied laying back so I could see the diamonds that graced the black sky. I loved to look at the sky, especially when I was flying. I could fly with my back facing the ground as I flew so that I could see the sky. It was so calming for me.

Now it was Rain's turn to stare down at me with shock written all over her face. "God, how old are you?" she asked taking her eyes off of me and turning to look at the stars with me. I laughed at her and told her that I was 16. We sat for about two hours just laying side-by-side looking at the stars and talking about everything (except for me being a vampire of course). I told her all about my family relationships and about what had happened tonight with my cousin. While she told me that she had runaway from her family about six months ago because all she wanted was to be free, with no rules.

Although she had wanted to be free with nothing holding her down, she made a curfew for herself and went home at four that morning. I walked her back to her room and began to make my way back towards my home.

Thank god I had to travel back across the boardwalk to get there. The place was absolutely deserted. Except for the homeless. I found a man behind a dumpster, he was curled up on himself trying to keep warm, it wasn't working for him. His lips were practically blue and he was visibly shaking from the cold. The man was covered in dirt and other gross things, not to mention that he smelled like a room full of dirty clothes from three years ago. I scrunched up my nose and reached down and grasped his neck. The man awoke from his sleep but before he could comprehend what was happening I flicked my wrist. A loud crack could be heard and the man fell limp on the ground.

I felt my face transform and unwillingly I sunk my teeth into his neck. The blood tasted really quite horrible, malnourished. Not to mention that I had already killed this guy so I had to work to get the blood, his heart had stopped pumping the blood around for me.

I growled and ripped his throat out with my teeth. I sighed and disposed of the body the same way as I had done for the boys earlier. As I finally came in from sea I flew quickly back home and after a quick hot shower that thankfully got rid of the smell I went to the basement and fell asleep without trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Paul POV**

After I got back from the Emerson place I sat around just smoking joints while Dwayne read a book and David just sat. I thought that I needed extra weed to keep my mind off of the fact that I had died. It honestly didn't work very well. It kept replying in my mind all night, but I put on a show of being the same old me for the sake of my friends; Dwayne was the brooding one, no one needed another. So I kept a smile on my face and spoke heaps of random shit that didn't need to be said like how good looking Raven was (which earned growls from my brothers).

To people who didn't know my brothers they seemed happy. Then there was me, I knew that Dwayne was in pain, he was louder and smiled more, to people on the outside, Dwayne was joyful. To David and I we knew that he was trying to pretend that everything was ok, by masking his pain with a fake smile.

David smiled and played the good boyfriend, to all the Emerson's, he had changed. To Dwayne and I, David really had changed, he wasn't taking control because he didn't want to die and he didn't want to lose his brothers. He was playing nice to the Emerson's because it just so happens that his mate is related to the people who killed his family. If it wasn't for Grace he would have killed Michael, Star and Sam and those Frog brother's long ago, and would have turned Laddie again.

But neither of my brother's were the same anymore, and it was killing me inside to see them so down.

Just before they had left to go into the more inner cave where we slept they told me everything about what had happened after I had died, from 1987 up until yesterday. All the important things anyway.

After I was killed by that damn dog, little Sam had 'killed' Dwayne, and then Michael 'killed' David. Although David never actually died he just put on a peaceful face and pretended, listening to everything going on around him. The Emerson's Grandfather had killed our sire just moments after David 'died'. All four of us had been buried in the woods just before the cliff, and David had dug himself out and started digging around, he ended up finding a box filled with the pieces of Dwayne and put him back together. It had taken a week for Dwayne's body to repair itself.

Every night they had had to have at least two or three people each to sustain some kind of strength, that went on for about a month. That was all it took for tourists to finally get the message that Santa Carla was a bad place to be and they stopped coming for a few years.

Nothing had really happened for a while it was just normal Santa Carla, boardwalk life. That was up until 1998 when Dwayne had found his mate, the problem was, the girl was only _one_ and had been taken back to her home after the short vacation. Dwayne had been absolutely devastated and it had taken him half a year to get over it...sort of.

Then it had gone back to normal, until David saw his mate, Gracie Emerson. He had turned her and her twin brother, Quinn into vampires. Then the bloody Frog brothers came back to Santa Carla but for a change, Star stood against them and Michael. Then they had all moved into the old Emerson place and Raven moved in and brought me back from the dead.

That was were we where now.


	20. Remembering

**Hey everyone,**  
**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review it's what keeps me going! Let me know what you think I am doing good with or what I could improve about the story,**  
**Thanks!**

Remembering (19)  
**David POV**

I was woken up by the sound of laughter, I glanced around, Dwayne and Paul were already up and rowdy as ever. I smiled but I knew that I was going to have to sort things out sooner rather than later.

"Boys," I called out as I flew through the tunnels and came to the old lobby area. "Sit down we need to talk," I said as I sunk into my wheelchair. I watched Paul as he jumped down from the top of the chandelier that had become the water feature in the fountain, and I didn't fail to notice Paul's face when he winced from the impact of the small fall.

Dwayne looked at me like I was going crazy, I had never needed to talk to them before, or sounded so serious, but this was a serious matter.

"For the last 24 years there had only ever been two vampires in Santa Carla, and within the last month and half we have more than doubled. Not to mention that Paul is going to need to feed more often than usual," I said while looking at the two boys who sat in front of me. Dwayne's expression showed that he was understanding where I was going with this, but Paul just seemed happy to know that he could hunt more now. "Paul your going to feed every night, you can have two homeless people a night, and every second night you can have a normal person; maybe a druggo, but that's it. If you think you can manage without the normal type person, then don't eat them."

"Yew! Sounds good to me boss," Paul said smirking as he lit up a joint and took a large drag.

"Yeah. Dwayne you and I can feed every third night and we only need one person, and the twins can feed every second night, and they only get one as well," I said. "We need to keep out of the spotlight, there can't be to many people going missing all at once now otherwise people will get concerned."

Dwayne nodded understandingly at me, he knew what it was like to try to keep away from the public eye, so did Paul. Santa Carla had only ever had five vampires at the most, and I wouldn't have a problem with everyone just feeding when we needed to, but Paul was still slightly recovering from the fight at the Emerson place in 1987. I figured that he was eating for at least three vampires himself. Then not to mention if we could somehow find a way to bring Marko back he would be eating for three as well.

I hated being the Head Vampire since Max had been killed, it had been easier to just let him take control of being in charge and keeping us from doing to much damage to the town. It had been fun rebelling against his orders, but unfortunately that time was long gone, and I was responsible for four vampires, and the entire Emerson family as well as Laddie who could all betray us again by going to the Frog brothers once again. I seriously doubted that they would do that though.

A surge of uncertainty became clear in the mind link that connected the vampires of Santa Carla together. I didn't have to look up to know who had the conflicting emotion.

"Tell me what's on your mind Paul?" I asked without looking up.

He hesitated for a moment before finally sighing and giving into my request. He didn't have to, my boys knew that. I wouldn't go into their minds and they wouldn't peek into each other's, but they did know that I preferred to know everything that was happening.

"It's Raven," Paul said. This captured both mine and Dwayne's attention. It was clear that she wasn't our blood sister...yet. All three of us had some kind of connection with her, we just had to figure it out. "She told me that she saw my death, she said that she 'saw' something. She told me that she saw me get pushed into the bath."

"She had a vision? There's no way," I whispered as everything came back to me. "Do the both of you remember that time back in '87 before Michael came into the mix and we went to that gypsy?" I asked. I watched the two boys in front of me carefully as their eyes widened in understanding and shock.

_Flashback_

_It was a Friday night on the boardwalk, the place was alive with excitement, the people were crowding around the place walking in large groups. Screams could be heard from all the people who were on the rides. I was sitting on my bike with Star on the seat behind, her arms were wrapped loosely around my waist. Dwayne was leaning against his bike which was beside me, keeping a close eye on little Laddie who was running through the crowds. Marko was parked on the other side of me while Paul stood next to Marko's bike whistling as teenage girls walked past us._

_"Let's go for a walk boys," I said. Star let go of my waist and got off the bike. Dwayne went into the crowds and merged moments later with Laddie perched on his shoulders. We began walking easily through the crowds easily, the gathering humans parting for us._

_"David, please," Star begged while looking at a small sign that had appeared as the crowds parted for us. I let out a small growl when I saw that it said 'Palm Reading'. The six of stopped but Star smiled at us and disappeared into the crowds with Laddie running after her. I looked to Dwayne who was staring disapprovingly at the crowd where the little boy had ran off._

_We made our way through the crowd following the sent of the newly turned Halflings. I could only hope that the hunger pains didn't set in while they were away from us._

_We followed their scents to a small looking caravan, that was hooked to an old car. I opened the van door, the sickly sweet smell of the incense burning inside hit me stronger than it should have thanks to our heightened senses. There were candles all over the place, of different colours and shapes. The caravan had been entirely cleared out besides the circular table in the middle of that held a large glass bowl of rose petals and the tables that lined all of the walls (where the other candles were)._

_"These are your friends," a lady asked. She sitting in a chair on the other side of the table while Star sat the chair opposite her with Laddie on her lap. "I usually don't do groups but I can tell that the six of you are going to have very entwined futures," the lady said in a strong, clear voice._

_The place was rather crammed with seven people in the van, it wasn't very large. "Everyone, my name is Tamara, now take a rose petal and scrunch it in your hand please," Tamara commanded. Usually I would have Star draped over my shoulder and leaving the crazy ass gypsy behind me. But something was making me reach forward and pick up a rose petal. The guys gave me strange looks but did as the older lady told them to._

_"Now I need all of you to close your eyes, and clear your minds," she said. All six of us complied, the smell of the incense began to change and it the place grew hotter. "Oh my!" Tamara said making all of us flash our eyes open._

_"What, what is it?" Star asked leaning across the table staring at the gypsy intently._

_"Over the next twenty five years, you will all find yourselves in a struggle. There will be five people who will come into your lives and they will make you whole. One; will be your destruction. One; will be one of two. One; will have the sight to see the end. One; will have to stay hidden. And the last one; will be the connection to then and now," I had watched as Tamara's eyes glassed over for moment. She snapped out of it. "Hand me back the rose petal's please," she said holding out a glass cup, all of us placed them into the cup. "Until you need to remember you will forget any of this," she said as she lit a piece of cloth on fire and threw it into the cup. Then just moments later I fell._

_End Flashback_

I looked into my brother's eyes knowing quite well that all of us had just remembered the exact same thing. I felt a shiver run up my already cold spine at the thought of what had had happened that night.

"This is the twenty-fifth year from '87..." Dwayne whispered. "Be our destruction... Do you think..." he trailed off but we all knew what he was thinking.

"Michael," Paul spat out. "And do you guys think that maybe Raven can see the end?" he asked nervously.

I shook my head. "That wasn't the end though," I said, and Paul nodded.

"No maybe she does. I mean, it was the end of your life Paul, you died, she 'saw' you die," Dwayne said rubbing his temple.

He was right. Paul had died, and she did apparently see it happen inside her head. There was a possibility that she could see all the end of our lives. That would explain why she didn't see me or Dwayne, we didn't die...exactly. Then what about Marko, why hasn't she seen him yet? Maybe she isn't even the person that Tamara referred to in the prophecy. I shook my head trying to get rid of all my conflicting thoughts.

"Well, I suppose we will just have to keep a look out for new people coming into our lives, so Paul, be careful about who you eat," Dwayne said standing up. Paul growled but smiled at Dwayne punching him in the shoulder.

"Dwayne, you and I have to get back to the Emerson's, Paul...don't let any Emerson see you, except Raven. And yeah, keep an eye out for anyone you feel drawn to that you don't want to have for dinner or get in the sack," I said as we walked out onto the bluff.

Dwayne and I got onto our bikes and headed over to the Emerson place, while Paul took off in flying to the direction of the boardwalk.


	21. Distant

**Hey everyone,**  
**I hope that your enjoying, here's another chapter, let me know what you think,**  
**Thanks!**

Distant (20)  
**Grace POV**

It was already 9PM and I was sitting around my house waiting for David to come and get me. I was starting to get fidgety since he wasn't here. I knew that he said he would get me but I had been waiting for hours! I finally stopped my pacing around the basement and walked upstairs and headed to the front door. Just as the overly familiar sound of motorbikes sped towards the house, the sound was growing steadily stronger and then stopped.

I walked away from the door and sat down on the lounge with my Uncle. I watched as David walked into the house, his eyes instantly landed on me and he gave me his signature smirk. I gave him a small smile back, he came up to me and gave me a peck on the cheek before taking my hand in his gloved one and dragging me down to the basement.

"I've missed you, I feel like I haven't seen you forever," I whispered. David lightly brushed some stray hair out of my face and tucked it back where it belonged. I closed my eyes as he moved his hand to caress my face. I bit my lip and lent forward, his lips met mine lightly halfway. He pulled away and I looked at him confused.

"I missed you too, Gracie," he said before he crushed his lips roughly against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. David moved his hands under my butt to keep me where I was. He carried me over to the bed and threw me down on it.

"You have no clue how much I've missed you," David growled before he pressed his lips to mine again and began trailing open mouthed kisses down my jaw line, neck and shoulders. His mouth found mine again after not to long. My hands wrapped around his neck and one of my legs hooked around his waist, pulling his closer to me.

Someone clearing their throat brought us out of it. We broke apart, gasping for breath, to see Dwayne smirking at us.

"David, sorry for, uh, interrupting, but we still have something to tell the twins," Dwayne said seeming kind of awkward, but he smirked again when David growled loudly at him.

"Couldn't we do that later, Dwayne?" David snarled.

"No, Quinn wants to go out now, so we need to talk to them now." Then Dwayne walked out of the room.

David sighed in frustration but untangled his hands from my hair. I pouted and took my leg away from his waist and let go of his neck. He gave me a light peck on the lips.

"I love you princess," he whispered in my ear. I felt the most goofy smile spread across my face, I tried to hide it by biting my lip.

"I love you too," I said quietly, he wrapped his arm around my waist keeping me close as we made our way to the lounge room where everyone was sitting.

I took a seat on the floor in front of Mum's legs. Once I was seated Dwayne and David stood at the front of our little gathering and seemed to be confused.

"Where's Raven?" Dwayne asked looking at Uncle Sam confused. Sam told him that she had work tonight and had gone to the boardwalk about half and hour ago. Dwayne smirked at this while David snickered. "Ok, good. But sooner or later she's going to find out about vampires," he said, frowning, but his deep brown eyes were dancing, like he knew something the rest of us didn't.

"He's right, and we will give her a choice on if she wants to turn or not. Actually we don't want to talk about Raven right now," David said looking at my fuming Uncle, he didn't want Raven to turn. "I understand that your wanting to hunt, well I think that we need a roster. so Gracie, Quinn you will both feed once every two nights, one person. While Dwayne and myself will hunt one person every three night. This will just not cause too much attention to the sudden raise in missing people...hopefully," David finished with a smirk.

"You're being responsible!" my mother laughed loudly clapping her hands together.

"Yeah well, I'm the Head Vampire," David replied proudly.

"Do you feel special David?" Dwayne teased.

"Yeah I do," he told Dwayne bluntly. Dwayne just scoffed and said that he was going to the boardwalk for a bit.

I jumped up and skipped over to where David was standing in front of my family. "Come watch a movie?" I whispered. He nodded and let me drag him downstairs to the basement.

Over the time that the four of us had been living down here we had made it more homey. We had added a few chests of drawers, and a TV as well as a small DVD rack. There was also a stereo, (that had been apparently one of many that belonged to Paul), there was a guitar (that belonged to Dwayne) and some artwork that was made by the other vampire named Marko.

I picked the 2010 movie Grown ups and put it on. I curled up beside David and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to him. I sighed. I loved being close to him, it felt so right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Raven POV**

Once I was at the boardwalk I started to walk around aimlessly. Well that's not entirely true, I was looking for three in particular people, two blondes and a brunette. It wasn't long before I walked into one of them either. Quite literally.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, someone nudged me and I smacked into a hard back in front of me, making me fall on my arse. "Hey watch where you going you...Raven?" Paul asked. He started laughing hard before he held out a hand for me. I took it and was roughly pulled upright.

"Good trip?" A voice behind me questioned. I turned to see Dwayne with a smug look on his face. My jaw went slack, how bloody rude!

"You. You. You hole!" I finally got out then frowned at myself. Hah, what a come back. Dwayne smirked at my failed tries to hurt him with my words while Paul started laughing at me even more. Good to no that I was entertaining.

"Well, I'm going to go hunt, you should see if you can Dwayne to have some fun," Paul said as he walked away getting lost in the crowd again. I sighed and turned to Dwayne. He just smiled and took my hand and started pulling me along the boardwalk and to the beach.

In the distance I could hear the sound of music and happy hollering, on either side of me I could see the glow of bon fires along the beach. The sky was clear the moon shone brilliantly in the dark sky. There was a comfortable silence as I sat down on the sand and Dwayne sat beside me. We watched as the waves crashed in the surf, and the lights from the boardwalk and moon played on the waters surface.

"Raven?" Dwayne said breaking the peaceful silence. Slowly I tore my eyes away from the ocean to look into Dwayne's brown eyes. "Paul said...that you saw him die.. Is it true?" he asked. That took me completely by surprise, I wasn't expecting that at all.

"Um, yeah I think I did, why?" I asked him. All of a sudden his eyes went dull and he frowned. It looked like he was having a debate about whether he should tell me or not. "Uh, Dwayne?"

"Yeah, yeah. Um, back in '87 a while before you Emerson's came to Santa Carla we went to see a gypsy. She said that there would be five people who would come into our lives. It was all pretty cryptic. But she said one would be our destruction; we figured that was your Uncle, he already tried to kill all of us. Then there was another that could supposedly see the end; we thought maybe you," he sat watching my expression, I tried to keep it blank but I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to continue. "Since you think you saw Paul's death, maybe you might see Marko's, or maybe even Max's...let us know if you do, ok?" he said.

"Who's Max?" I asked.

Dwayne laughed. "That's all you got from everything that I just said? Only anything bout Max, he's the old Head Vampire that your Great-Grandfather killed," he told me. I made and 'o' face then started laughing at myself.

I got bored of all the serious talk so I removed my shoes and ran out into the water. It was freezing but it was welcome, the dark water made me come back into reality about everything. I could see deaths? I would have said that it was crazy but there was a possibility that it was true.

Now I was lying to myself. I had never even seen Paul before I had the 'vision' of his death...if I wasn't counting the time in the bathroom mirror... Grrr! This was so confusing!

Something all of a sudden came up and sprayed me in the face. I wiped the salt water out of my eyes, to see Dwayne standing a few feet in front of me looking at me with wide eyes. I flicked my leg up in the water and covered him all over with the sticky ocean water. His mouth fell open and he looked down at himself because looking at my legs accusingly. A smirk began to form on his face and I slowly took a step back. He noticed.

"Oh, Raven, it's on," Dwayne said. I turned and began running threw the water, with Dwayne putting his long legs and vampire speed to use bounding quickly after me.

It was only a matter of seconds before he had his hands around my waist and then flung over his shoulder. He started walking slowly in the water going deeper and deeper, with me pounding on his back the entire way. It wasn't long before it was so deep that he had to hold me over his head to keep me from falling in. When he stopped the water was up to his neck. When I stood next to him I was only up to his chest! I was going to drown.

"Don't stress Raven, I won't let you drown," Dwayne slowly started lowering me into the deep water. I arched away from the water not wanting him to put me in and swim away without me. He could still feel my tension. "God damn it, Raven, trust me!" he said. I giggled but slowly allowed him to lower me into the water. I found that his knee was sticking out so that I could rest my knees on it. The water was cold around me.

Quicker than whip lash Dwayne had spun around, making me dunk under the water. He grabbed on to my legs and pulled me back to the surface of the water and onto his back. I smacked him upside the head, hard.

"You dick," I muttered, knowing full well that he could hear me. He just laughed and told me that he wanted to show me something. Before I could ask what he had dunked himself underwater, leaving me straddling his back as he took off like a torpedo through the water. I laughed loudly as the water and wind rushed around me.

When we got shallow he stood up and tossed me off his back and into the water in one fluid movement. I splashed him lightly with water, only after realising that splashing him with water was what got me in trouble in the first place.

"I thought you would have learnt your lesson, Raven," Dwayne said throwing more water at me.

"You were teaching lessons and didn't think to include me?" Paul asked in mock shock. I looked to the blonde. He seemed so much more alive, his skin was flushed from the recent blood and his lips were stained from the blood as well.

"Come on Raven, lets go for a walk," Dwayne said helping me out of the water. I shivered against the cold wind, the water was sticking to me and making the wind cut through my body heat. "Paul, give her your jacket," Dwayne muttered.

"Yew, here you go babe," Paul said walking over to me. I took off my wet jacket throwing it on the ground as Paul placed his leather jacket on my shoulders. I picked my shoes up and was just going to carry them. I looked over to Dwayne who was sitting on the ground putting his shoes on. My eyes widened at the sight of his feet. They looked so gross!

Paul noticed the creaped out look on my face and followed my gaze to his brother's face. He burst out laughing clutching at his sides. "Babe, it's a vampire thing," he said as soon as he got himself under control. Once he said that Dwayne looked up frowning, then he chuckled at my expression.

Once Dwayne's shoes were done up the three of us walked back onto the boardwalk and made our way easily through the crowds. We spent the rest of the night making our way up the boardwalk slowly. The entire place was buzzing with excitement. It was a really exciting environment, I loved it. Not to mention all the jealous glares that I received from all the girls, and even some of the boys.

It was heaps of fun to hang out with Dwayne and Paul, they were so alive together, always cracking jokes and laughing without a care in the world.

As soon as it was 1AM Dwayne called it a night and took me home leaving Paul to do whatever it was that he usually would do.

At home I was completely wiped so Dwayne carried me up to my room and removed me shoes and went to get me a oversized bed shirt from my draws while I stripped off my jeans and top. I was just standing there in my bra and underwear but I was to tired to even care, he handed me my shirt and I handed him Paul's jacket. Dwayne pealed my bed covers back and lead me towards my bed. He covered me up and switched off my light.

"Night Raven," Dwayne said into the dark room.

"G'night," I said around a yawn. He chuckled and as soon as the door was shut I was out like a light.


	22. Realisations

**Hey everyone,**  
**Please review! Also just wanted to let everyone know that when school starts back up I won't be able to update as much, I'm going to be really busy with school and work and all the rest of that fun stuff! :( But I will try to update as much as possible,**  
**Thanks!**

Realisations (21)  
**David POV**

I woke up before anyone else in the house. I looked down at the beauty that was laying in my arms, I gave her a light kiss on the head before carefully unwrapping my arms from around her waist and slowly levitating my body off of the bed so it wouldn't move to much and wake her up. She was so beautiful when she slept. I had a soft smile on my face as I looked at her.

I just couldn't help it she was just so...so... I couldn't even explain her, but she was mine.

It was boring being up by myself so I decided to check on everyone. Dwayne and Quinn were hanging from the roof, both still asleep. I walked up out of the basement and went into Laddie's room. He was still asleep but he was very close to waking up, he kept tossing and turning in his bed under my gaze. I chuckled when I saw a wet spot on his pillow where he had dribble, sometimes things never change.

I went up the stairs and found Star and Michael's room first, I felt really awkward looking at people now. I shouldn't be checking on anyone. I shut the door and stood in the hall way for a moment before checking on Raven.

I didn't care any less if people thought that I was creeping, I had to check on Raven. She was like my little sister, for some reason not one of us boys could bring ourselves to hurt the girl, we all had some kind of connection with her.

I opened the door and found her sitting on her floor painting her nails in a emerald colour. She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey David, what cha doing?" Raven asked going back to what she was doing.

I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. I sat down on the floor across from her and watched as she painted her nails.

"Nothing, everyone's still asleep... Listen, I wanted to ask you if you could do me, Dwayne and Paul a favour..." I said uncertainly. I knew that she had something to do with why Paul was back, and I wanted my brother and sire back as well, and I wanted to know if she could do it.

"What is it?" she asked as she put the nail polish away in her draw.

"I know that Dwayne told you about the gypsy, I want to know if you could bring my brother back and maybe Max..." I couldn't believe how uncertain I was being about all of this.

Raven frowned. "Dwayne said that he thought that I was having 'visions' or something. Not bringing peop-vampires back from the dead," Raven said looking so confused. "You know what, write down the thing that she said about the five people," Raven said as she fished around in another draw and came out with a pencil and a small notebook.

I knew the words like a line from my favourite movie. They spilled out onto the page without a thought. '_Over the next twenty five years, you will all find yourselves in a struggle. There will be five people who will come into your lives and they will make you whole. One; will be your destruction. One; will be one of two. One; will have the sight to see the end. One; will have to stay hidden. And the last one; will be the connection to then and now._'

When the words were on the paper I passed it back to Raven and watched her as her eyes traced over the paper, and I noticed a small crease that appeared between her eyebrows as she read.

"Wow. Dwayne was right. Cryptic," Raven mocked. "Well from what I saw of what happened to Paul, I think that Uncle Mike is your 'destruction'. But one of two. One of two. Maybe like, one person of two? Or a split personality? You seem to think that I have the sight or whatever. Now, someone to stay hidden. Could be someone who isn't meant to be here? Or maybe someone who's being followed or looked for, so they can't ben seen? And as for the last one, I would say it would have to be someone who was there back in 1987 and is still around here now," Raven said reading over the page quickly before jotting some notes down, she handed me back the page.

She had written all of her theories on it so everyone could see it. The shower that separated Raven's room and her fathers suddenly turned on.

"Dad's awake. Show that to Dwayne and Paul see what they think," Raven said as she stood up and began to shoo me out of her bedroom. I carefully folded the paper and began to walk down the stairs. When I got back to the basement Grace and Quinn were sitting on the bed talking softly about something.

"Hello princess," I murmured as I walked over to her. Gracie looked up to me with a smile on her face.

"Hmm, David," Gracie mumbled and snuggled close into my chest. "Quinn, wake Dwayne up so we can talk to them," I chuckled as she ordered her brother around.

Only a moment later Dwayne was awake and holding Quinn by the throat, and I must say, I was fairly sure that Quinn almost pissed him at how fast and strong the older vampire was. I smirked, "Dwayne, if you could please put our brother down that would be nice. But if you don't want to then you don't have to," I said politely.

Dwayne threw Quinn across the room muttering something in his native language, it didn't sound very polite either. Quinn picked himself up off of the floor.

"So, what's up?" I asked kissing the top of Grace's head.

"Um, the other night when the two of you were staying at the cave our parents said, that, uh, they said..." Gracie couldn't seem to form the right words so I gave her a quick kiss in the lips to silence her ramblings.

"Just say it, Gracie," I whispered. She shook her head sadly at me.

"Oh good god! They told us that they wanted you both to go back to the cave and Laddie wants to go with you," Quinn said still rubbing his sore neck. I closed my eyes and didn't know what to feel.

I was glad that I was finally getting away from the Emerson's, but I knew that Gracie wouldn't be allowed to leave home again, she wouldn't want to. Then there was that Dwayne and I would be closer to Paul, but further away from Raven. Not to mention that we would have to explain to Laddie about Paul being alive, and Raven and the gypsy. If he would even remember any of that!

I took a step back from Gracie, running a hand through my hair. "So what about us?" I asked her.

"Oh, David. You're still my mate. I love you, so, so much. But you don't understand, my parents just can't have this many people living in this one place-." I couldn't listen to her pitiful attempts at her parents lies. The worst part of it was, was that she believed them.

"No!" I roared. "It's not that they don't have enough room in place it's that they can't stand to see Dwayne and I here in the exact same place as where they tried to kill us. They did a great job of renovating the place, to get rid of memories, but then me and Dwayne come here and remind them of what they did! How your father drove me through with deer antlers, and how your uncle blew Dwayne up. How Paul was burned up in a tub filled with holy water," I finally let myself look at her face, tears welled up in her eyes and I had to take a breath, I wasn't angry at her she had to understand that.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Gracie, your my princess, I love you. But you have to understand that your human family and your vampire family won't ever be able to live with each other. Vampires and humans just, can't. I'm so sorry babe," I said finally calming down.

"Please, David, just try, please!" Gracie begged, I pulled her into my arms and let her cry on my chest. Everyone had gathered in the basement, except Raven, she was still going to pretend that she didn't know. Seriously? I thought that girl was smart, now was the perfect time for her to 'find out'.

"Grace," Michael came over to her and rested a hand on his daughters shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. Grace ripped herself out of my arms and turned to her father. "You tried to kill my mate! You tried to kill my brother! Your brothers! What is your problem, Dad?" Gracie was finally out of all energy and she fell on the ground sobbing, with no more tears to shed.

Cautiously Star approached her daughter. Star sat down on the ground next to Grace and wrapped her arms around her shivering daughter. "Honey it's ok, their ok, we're ok. The boys can stay here. The four of you belong together, I won't let us human Emerson's get in the way of that. I promise," Star murmured in her daughters ear.

The four of you belong together. _The four of you belong together_. I knew that Star was talking about Grace, Quinn, Dwayne and I. But to me the words meant something else. _Me, Dwayne, Paul and Marko_. The Lost Boys.

I needed the gang back together, I needed Max, I needed to give Dwayne Raven's thoughts on the prophecy, I needed the five people who would make all of us whole.

Make us whole. Our other halves. Our mates. _Mates_.

"You guys know what, sort this out amongst yourselves, Dwayne we'll go hunt. I'm gonna go and see if Raven has work tonight, meet me at the bikes," I said calmly. I leant down and captured Grace's lips with my own. "I'll be back shortly," I whispered before making my way up to Ravens room. I was about to fling it open, but Sam walked up the stairs eyeing me off, so I knocked politely.

"Come in!" Raven called from behind the door. I opened it and stepped in. "David? What's up?" she asked.

"Do you have work tonight? I can give you a lift if you do." I said giving her a look, she instantly understood and said yes. Together we moved quickly threw the house. I mounted my bike while Raven got on behind Dwayne quickly. We made our way through the darkness, we made it in record time and even Paul was pacing around the room sensing my urgency.

"David what's going on?" Paul asked me when the three of us walked into the cave.

"I worked it out, the five people, their our soul mates," I said while passing the sheet of paper to Dwayne.

"There were five of us at the time as well," Paul said nodding agreeing with me.

"So, Michael and Star, and you and Grace...which one is she?" Raven asked looking from me to Dwayne.

"One of two..." Dwayne muttered. "But I've already met my mate remember, back in 1998?"

"No, she's got to be around here somewhere...These five people all have to be in our lives before this year is over," I said.

"Well, maybe she's the one from then and now?" Raven offered.

I scoffed. "Her parent's would have been lucky to be 15 back in '87," I joked earning a chuckle from Paul.

"Ok, so she has to stay hidden then, right?" Paul said. I nodded.

"So it's Michael who was our destruction, Gracie is one of two, we think that Raven is the one who had the sight, and my soul mate has to stay hidden, and the unknown one is the connection?" Dwayne said ticking off each person on his fingers.

"Yep," Paul said. "So the last one should be my soul mate," he said. I nodded before it hit me.

Marko was Raven's soul mate. Dwayne realised it the same time that I did, Raven's soul mate was dead. We just had to make sure that she didn't realise that. Ever. If she finds out it could kill her.

I looked over to her. Her eyes were glazed over and a look of pure horror was coating her face, before a blood curdling scream escaped her lips and she fell to the floor with all three of us diving to catch her.


	23. Anna

**Hey everyone,**  
**Please review, means heaps to me,**  
**Thanks**  
**PS- If this story isn't making sence so far, I would be more than happy to explain it... Seriously I don't really have a plan with this at all, I just write as it comes to me**

Anna (21)  
**Raven POV**

_The smell of smoke burned my nose as the heat got warmer around me, but it was the sound of screaming that had finally woken me up._

_The dorm was thick with smoke, making it almost impossible for me to see clearly. I could hear many saddened voices calling out my name from the other side of the door, I knew that all my friends were out there, they were banging on the door begging me to open it._

_I brought my hand up to my eyes trying to clear them before making my way over to the door and to the safety of my friend's and fresh air. That was when I saw faintly saw something move in the corner of my room. I saw the figure walking towards me, I just figured that it was a cloud of smoke coming at me, I closed my eyes and held my breath while I waited for it to pass._

_It didn't._

_I opened my eyes a crack to see a person, she reached forward and touched my face and instantly my vision was cleared. I could see her pin straight light brown hair that fell to her waist, her eyes were a deep brown that almost looked black. She was wearing a tight red top that had three-quarter sleeves and a lace part in the middle, she was also wearing a tight black leather skirt and black boots._

_"My name is Anna, you need to go back to America. Say you started this fire and go back to your family, you have no place here anymore," she said staring into my eyes intently, her voice was sweet like a song, but thick with excitement. I was about to ask her what the hell her problem was when she continued. "You will fit right in with the boys you meet. And don't worry, I will come as soon as the other girl gets there to explain everything," Anna said before running quickly threw the fire and escaping from the window._

_I was about to go to the door like I was meant to but my eyes scanned the room, there in the middle of the fire was a man. A man I had only seen once before, when he died. But this time he was begging me, his mouth was moving but I couldn't hear him over the fire that was cracking in my ears._

_"What are you saying?" I asked him, but the man just shook his head sadly. That was when the door was slammed open and an today's version of Edgar and Alan Frog barged in the door, seemingly oblivious to the fire that covered the room._

_Edgar ran over to the curly haired man and shoved something in his chest. I watched from Alan's strong grasp as the man fell to the floor screaming in agony as the fire covered over him._

_"No!" I screamed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I shot up in a comfortable bed and looked around. What the hell happened? I remember...working out about that everyone was a soul mate...Gracie was one of two...Paul hadn't found his soul mate yet...the Frog brothers in the cave...Marko. Marko.

My Marko. I saw him die. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I thought about what I had seen. I watched my soul mate get murdered in cool blood, twice, without being able to do anything about it!

I saw it happen twice, but I was sure that the second time was a dream, I knew that when that stuff had all happened that I had gone instantly to the door and collapsed into my ex-boyfriends arms. I didn't see any woman named Anna or the Frog brothers or Marko. I didn't even know if this Anna, was a real person. She certainly seemed to be, but then again she seemed to pretty to be real.

I growled lightly but that seemed to be enough to alert people that I was up. Almost instantly the bed was moved around and Dwayne was sitting next to me staring at me and Paul had his arms wrapped around my shoulders, while David stood leaning against the wall.

"Rise and shine. We were beginning to think that you weren't going to wake up," David said smirking at me.

"Did you see something Raven?" Paul asked from where his head was buried in my hair. I just nodded and tried to muffle a sob in my palm.

"Hey, hey. Raven, it's alright. Do you wanna talk about it?" Dwayne cooed as he gently touched my cheek.

"It hurt me, when he got staked. It hurt me. It was like I was getting staked right along with him. I had a dream about him as well, there was him and the Frogs and some girl named Anna. I couldn't hear anything except for the fire and Anna talking," I said sounding a lot like a robot. "Who's Anna?"

"I don't know... You boys?" David said scratching the back of his neck looking deep in thought. The other two boys shook their heads for a moment then Dwayne's head snapped up.

"Yeah, actually one night, I went to Max's place by myself," Paul opened his mouth and put his hand up. "You weren't alive then Paul. Anyway, Max was going on about something to someone that I didn't hear but I heard him say Anna a few times. Maybe this is the same person?" Dwayne suggested.

There was a moment of silence before a loud feminine voice rang through the cave. "I would say that is entirely possible," all heads snapped towards the woman that the voice had come from.

Anna.

So she is real.

She walked into the smaller area of the cave and looked exactly like she did when I saw her in my dream, down to her clothes. Although my dream didn't really do her in-humanly beauty any justice.

"Raven, it's good to see you again," she said in her angelic voice.

"Anna, right?" I asked once I had found my voice again. She smiled and nodded.

"Paul," Anna murmured. She walked over to him and fell into his embrace, once I saw them together I knew that they had never met, but had known each other forever. Anna was Paul's soul mate.

"Who are you?" David asked coldly. I noticed that both David and Dwayne had moved so they were standing around where I was sitting.

"Oh Goddess! I won't hurt her, she's my sister as she is all of your's as well," Anna said chuckling. "Look boys, I've spoken to Raven before, but she didn't remember so I got her to remember while she was passed out, ok?" Anna shook her head when Dwayne opened his mouth to speak. "I told Raven that I would explain everything once the other girl gets here, and she is here but we need to wait for her to seek Grace out. Once everyone is together again I will speak," Anna said, and to my surprise not one of the boys tried to object to everything she had said.

She smiled before taking Paul's hand and leading him down to one of the couches where they cuddled and started talking to each other in hushed tones.

"You know her, Raven?" Dwayne asked sitting beside me on the bed, I just shook my head.

"Well, let's go hunt Dwayne. Raven stay here, just lay down and get some rest," David said and began to walk out of the cave giving a nod in the direction of the new love-birds.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dwayne POV

I followed David out of the cave feeling bad about leaving Raven in there with Paul and Anna. There was something about her, it was like I had met her before. She was a vampire, we all knew that. But she was an old vampire, all three of us could just feel the power radiating off of her in thick waves. If I had to guess I would say she would at least be as old as Max, so around 850-ish.

When Anna walked I knew right away that she was the connection. But we had never even seen her in all of our lives! Well apparently we just had to wait for the 'other girl' to seek Gracie out then she would explain everything to all of us. I really hoped that Anna had all of the answers because, my head was seriously starting to hurt from thinking so much all the time.

I snapped out of my thoughts when a gust of un-natural wind erupted next to me, alerting me that David had already began to head to the boardwalk. I followed after him and with in minutes we landed on the beach where a bon fire had just been. There was one old security guard standing around where the embers from the fire still shone brilliantly on the ground.

So tonight we're sharing, I thought glumly. Together David and I walked silently up to where the the old man was standing. I felt m face transform, I waited for David to take the first bite. It was just a respect thing that I felt the need to do for the Head Vampire. Once the man started thrashing around in David's grasp I grabbed onto his thin arm and sank my sharp teeth into the vein in the crook of his arm.

It wasn't the best point to drink from but I can think of worse ones than the mans arm. He stopped failing about quickly after he realised that he wasn't going to get away from us. It wasn't long before the man was limp and dried up in my arms.

I left my vampire face on and began to tear up his throat and his arm before flying out over the water and dropping the body into the ocean for the sharks to snack on. I flew back to shore and began to kick the sand until all the small spots of blood wasn't able to be seen.

I turned to look at my brother who was gazing out at the ocean intently, I followed his eyes and found nothing but the horizon.

"Dwayne, do you ever want to just leave? Go somewhere we have never been before, somewhere where no one knows us, where we can have a clean slate," I had to strain my ears to hear his hushed words but when I did, I realised that I had never even thought about it.

"No, never. Do you?" I asked as I tried to block out the sound of the roaring waves so I could hear his reply.

"All the time," David said nodding. "I was actually thinking that maybe, we should wait for your soul mate to come find Gracie, then we can try to bring Marko back and if it works, we should find somewhere else to live...Let's face it; we can't stay in Santa Carla forever."

I just nodded. I had known that we would have to leave sooner or later, but David and I couldn't bring ourselves to leave without our two brothers. Now that we and Paul we were almost the Lost Boys again. But we needed to get Marko back.

"C'mon, lets go and get Raven and take her home," I said giving David a light nudge with my elbow with a small smile. He nodded and we flew back to the cave quickly. Seeing as the sun would be up in a few short hours.

We walked out of the dark and into the light glow in the caves. I had been expecting to find Raven sleeping but when we got there she was sitting up on the bed with Anna sitting on it next to her, and Paul sitting with his arm wrapped around Anna.

"Getting along kiddies?" David asked smirking.

"Who are you calling a kid?" Anna asked smirking at David. "I just finished telling these two bout how much the world has changed since my time back in 1267 _Anno Dimini_," Anna said laughing. I felt my own mouth drop in shock, I was so close to being right.

"Well, aren't you old?" David said chuckling.

"Yes, yes I am. Dwayne could you please take Raven home, then I have something to discus with the three of you boys." Anna said, when she turned to see Raven's disappointed face she quickly added, "Sorry hun, vampire business."

Raven nodded and reluctantly let me pull her out of the bed and walk her out of the cave. I got on my motor bike and took off as soon as her arms were securely around my waist. I drove quickly back to the Emerson place and walked her to the door.

Michael answered the door and his face lit up when he saw Raven. She gave him a small smile and said good-bye to me before disappearing into the crowded house.

"Michael...Do David and I still have a place with you and your family?" I asked knowing fair well that David would never ask for his place back with the Emersons.

Mike smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah you both do," he said while holding his hand out for me. I instantly placed my cold hand in his warm one and gave it a quick shake.

"We appreciate it, now I must be getting back to David. I'll talk with him and see if he's cooled down enough to come home," I said running back to my bike and taking off back to the cave.

I knew that David would jump on the offer of staying with his mate. Although I wasn't sure what Anna needed to talk to us about so I couldn't make any set in stone decisions. It might take the rest of the night, so we wouldn't be able to make it back to the house on time. Or it may only take five minutes and we could head back and David and Gracie could patch things up.

I flew down the steps when I was back at the cave, I knew that Paul wasn't usually very patient, I didn't want to try him. I took a seat on the couch across from Anna and Paul while David sat in his beloved wheelchair.

"Ok Anna, we're all here, now tell us what you need to tell us," David said leaning forward in his chair while taking a drag of his cigarette.

"You need to take me to Marko's body," Anna said instantly. I didn't fail to notice that she didn't actually tell us anything at all, she just barked out orders.

"Why would we do that?" I wondered out loud.

Anna sighed. "Because I know how to bring him back."


	24. Some explaining to do

**Hey everyone,**  
**I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think,**  
**Thanks!**

Some Explaining to Do (22)  
**David POV**

I was fuming when I got on my bike and began to make my way to the place where Marko was buried. In fact, through the mind link I could feel so many different emotion rolling off of everyone. Dwayne was curious yet angry; Paul was happy yet nervous; Gracie wasn't even here but I could tell she was worried about something (probably what happened between us earlier); Quinn was bored and angry. I could also feel the slight tingle of someone else on the outside, it was probably Anna. She wasn't my blood sister (although I was sure her and Paul would share blood soon) I could still feel her, she was after all the other half of my brother.

It wasn't long that the four of us arrived at the place where my brother was buried. There was a lot of newly up-turned soil just a few paces away where Paul had had to dig himself out of the earth.

"Just there," I said nodding to the ground in front of me. I felt a gush of wind and I was left in the woods with just my brothers. "Nice mate Paul," I said leaning against a tree.

"She certainly has an air of power about her," Dwayne added while I nodded in agreement. "Where did she go anyway?"

"To get shovels," Paul answered simply.

I frowned. Even though I was a vampire, I still didn't think that digging up someone's grave was a very normal thing to do. But I guessed it wasn't going to change anytime soon.

XXXXXXXXXX  
**Grace POV**

I couldn't stand to be in that house any longer, so I went to the boardwalk. When my Dad told me that the boys were still welcome but Dwayne had to see how David was feeling, I had assumed that they would have been home about half an hour later. But they didn't show.

I don't think that Dwayne would have come home if it wasn't for Raven either, but never the less, I was glad he had come otherwise they wouldn't know that they could still live here with me and my family.

What had surprised me most was that after David and Dwayne had left was that when I questioned all the ex-half-vampires about what had gone down in this house they told me that everything that David had told me was true. But the part he left out was that Dwayne had been very intent on killing Uncle Sam, and the Paul vampire had been very happy to kill the Frog brothers. They also mentioned that David had tried very hard to kill my father as well.

So I was angry at everyone at the moment, except David, it was physically impossible for me to be angry at him.

I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice a little red head running straight at me. The crowds always parted for any of the boys and I, so I was pretty shocked when someone ran straight into me with force that knocked me flat on my back and out of my muddled thoughts.

"What the hell-?" I stopped when I realised that it was Rain. A girl that I had so easily connected with even though I had nothing in common with her. I was about to scold the younger girl for not just saying 'hello' like a normal person, until her tear stained face. "C'mon back to my place, you can tell me there," I said while rolling her off the top of me so I could stand. I dusted myself off and held out a hand for her to take.

I showed Rain the way back to my bike and got on, she was rather hesitant at first. Then she owned up to never having ridden a bike. So I showed her where to put her feet and what not to touch, then once she had mounted the bike successfully I grabbed her hands and placed them tightly around my waist. "Hold on tight," I said, then I started up my bike and took off hollering all the way back to my house with Rain holding onto me for dear life.

XXXXXXXXXX  
**David POV**

It hadn't taken long to dig the ground up with all four of us working at it. I was honestly surprised when Anna came back with four shovels, I was even more surprised when she had Raven with her after she had made us take her home. But I didn't mind Raven didn't really pay attention to what was going on around her anyway, she seemed way to tired to care.

Well she was out of it until the three of us boys picked up Marko's frozen form and pulled him out of the ground and onto the normal height ground. As soon as he was within her eye sight a sharp sob escaped her lips and a tear escaped her eye.

Anna jumped out of the deep hole easily and captured Raven in a tight embrace. "Raven, honey, you need to listen to me. Together we can bring him back, one drop of our blood and he will come back, I'm sure of it," Anna said. She let her face transform and lifted Raven's hand up to her mouth. All of us tensed and Dwayne darted out of the hole and to Raven's side, just in case.

Anna brought Ravens middle finger to her mouth and pricked it with her sharpened canine tooth. Anna still had her grasp on the bleeding finger and she took it and placed it on Marko's dead mouth. The red was bright in contrast with Marko's pale chapped lips. Anna then clipped her own finger then quickly placed it next to Ravens on Marko's parted lips.

Then they were done. "Take him back to the cave and take her back home. And I need someone to get someone for Marko, he's going to have a bad case of the munchies when he wakes up," Anna said while quickly flying away and disappearing to the night.

I grabbed onto Marko's limp cold body and started driving back to the cave while Paul went to the boardwalk, and Dwayne flew Raven home.

XXXXXXXXXXX  
**Dwayne POV**

Raven was so light, honestly, it felt like I was flying by myself instead of having a young girl clinging onto me for dear life. I would never say it out loud but, I couldn't wait for Raven to drink out of the bottle. I have a feeling that she would be so open to being the way we are, I don't think she would have a problem with it at all.

The trip was quickly over and I found myself hovering at the open window that led to Raven's bedroom, I placed her on the window sill and waited for her to walk inside. I stepped in after her and sat on her bed. As soon as I did I felt something pulling at me. Marko must be waking up, I decided.

"Do you need anything Raven?" I asked her, she just shook her head and walked into the bathroom. I waited for another moment until I heard the shower turn on, then I flew out of the house and back to the cave, away from the pulling feeling.

Once I got back to the cave I saw everyone already there, Marko's body was laid out on Star's old bed, and Paul was sitting on one of the lounges smoking a joint while a bleach blonde was trying shamelessly to flirt with him, although he only had eyes for Anna who was staring daggers at the girl. David was just watching the display with amused eyes.

"Well, I'm going to head off to bed, coming everyone?" David asked as he looked around the cave, everyone nodded and stood up.

"You sleep out here Barbie," Anna said as she darted across the room and swung her fist around so it collided with the girls temple. "Grab Marko, he needs to be in the dark."

I picked up his body in my arms and flew to the darker cave, noting how much heavier he was than Raven. I laid him on the floor beneath us and we all flew up and I instantly fell asleep. Before I did I made a promise to myself that Anna would tell us all sooner rather than later about what the hell was going on. That girl had some serious explaining to do...


	25. Coming Together

**Hey everyone! **

**It's been a few weeks I know. But I'm back and hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Thanks**

Coming Together

**Marko POV**

My eyes shot open as the sharp stake pierced my flesh, driving into my heart, I couldn't believe how I could be in this much pain. I let go of the bar and fell to the ground, writhing in complete and utter pain, blood pooled around me.

"Your dead meat!" I heard David's enraged voice echo through the cave. But I was to weak to even open my eyes. I felt two bodies drop to the floor next to me, a sobbing coming from one and I could hear the other one pacing around the room.

"Marko, Marko.. We will get revenge if its the last thing we do," Dwayne said in a dark tone to match his honest threat.

I tried then to pry my eyes open, so I could get my brothers to just give me some blood, I was still alive, for now.

I knew I only had moments left I could feel the devil reaching out to me, for me, for my soul. The pain was becoming unbearable, ripping my body up from the inside out. I knew I was done for. I could feel myself slipping away from reality, away from all that had been my life.

With one last surge of pain as Paul ripped the stake from my chest I fell into a peaceful sleep where no one could wake me, or harm me.

That was until the warmth surrounded me again. I felt the most delicious blood run down my throat in drops it was full of power and life. Another blood joined it not to long after, this blood was the opposite, it was empty, dead and yet strong. Then it was gone.

I was aware of everything happening around me, I could feel myself being taken, moved around. But I wasn't sure who it was, I couldn't hear a thing. I could feel things within my own body that were changing, reforming. Like the hole in my chest, the hole in my heart it was being covered over healing itself.

It felt like forever before I could finally open my eyes. I didn't need a moment to see where I was.

I was on the cave floor where I had been right before I died. I lifted my hand to my chest and felt nothin but hard muscle covered over by unmarked skin.

I gave myself an impish smirk realising that the boys had actually managed to save me.

I knew there was something wrong though, when I smiled, my lips cracked. When I took in a lung full of air, my chest hurt as if I hadn't had the need for air in years. When I swallowed, my throat was dry.

And I was hungry enough to feed off of everyone residing in Santa Carla.

I looked up then to see my brothers all hanging from the bars, plus another person, a girl. And I didn't mean Star, it was someone I had only seen once, back in '86. Her name was Anna and she was hanging onto Paul like her life was depending on it.

I got up and went out to the main area of the old hotel. The place hadn't changed much just something's had been moved and there was more of a feminine touch to the place.

And a calendar. I walked over and looked to see that the year was 2012. I couldn't believe how bloody slow these guys where, it took them 25 years to come up with a way to bring me back from the dead? They should have just left me on the floor to rot a little more.

"Oh!" I snapped my head to the mouth of the cave to see one of the most stunning girls I had yet to lay my eyes on. She had pin straight black hair and pale skin, and her eyes were a light violet colour.

"Hello there, what's your name?" I questioned her. I didn't move from where I was, I didn't want to frighten her. God I didn't even want to eat her.

"I'm Raven-" her voice was like silk, but she was cut off by the hollering of my brothers and Anna flying into the main cave.

"Marko! It worked!" My brothers cheered and were all quick to dog pile on me while Anna smiled and went to stand with Raven.

"I can't believe how everything is turning out," I heard Anna whisper from where she was standing with a smile plastered on her face.

**Sorry if there are heaps of gramma mistakes, I was in a rush to get this written and posted. **


	26. Coming Clean

**Hey everyone!**

** I hope you enjoy this chapter please review it means heaps to me. I was thinking about finishing the story up? But i'm not sure yet let me know what you think...**

**Thanks!**

Coming clean (26)

**Anna POV**

I was overjoyed when i saw Marko up and about. Although he wasn't fully healed yet i knew that i could finally tell everybody what was going on. I was surprised that I haven't been made to tell everyone by now, everytime i said something cryptic Dwayne would give me looks and I knew that David was thinking twice about me.

It didnt faze me though... it was exactly the same way they had treated my father as well. Now was the time I would finally tell them all.

"Marko, my names Anna. Thats for you," I said being fully aware that he already knew who I was. I can remember the day like it was yesterday...

_FLASHBACK_

_I couldnt contain my excitment I flew quickly away from the beach, all the way to my fathers home. I ran in and sat right next to him. _

_"Yes Anna?" Dad said acknowledging my pressence. _

_"I found my soul mate!" I exclaimed. "Can you turn him please Dad?" I questioned sweetly. _

_He sat and thought about it deeply for a moment before speeking. He pushed his thick rimmed glasses down his nose. _

_"Was he old enough for this life yet?" He questioned. I thought about that and knew there was no way he was 16, he looked more like 12. I shook my head sadly. That was the rule, no one was allowed to be turned unless they were 16 or older. _

_"Hmm, well Anna. Heres what we can do; you find the rest of the boys their mates, then you can be with yours. Ill make sure he is turned at 17... did you at least find out a name?" Dad asked me. _

_"His names Paul..." I murmured. I watched as Dad pulled out his old phone book, he took my hand in his and wrote in an elegant font on my hand. It was an address and a name. _

_"Find her, shes a Gypsy, she can 'see' into the future, if you will. At the moment there will be many posible outcomes for all those boys, make sure you chose the one where everyone gets their happily ever after. Not just you. No matter how much pain everyone has to go through, I want my children to have love." Dad pulled me into an embrace before quickly shoving me away when Markos head popped up next to the window, seeing me before I got away. _

_But nothing was said._

_END FLASHBACK_

And that was what I did, I found the Gypsy and found out what was to happen and I chose a path for all the boys to follow so I could end up with Paul... Even if it mean killing my birth Father, Max.

**I'm sorry! Another short one I know, I'll try to make sure that the next one is longer! **


	27. Finding You

**Hey everyone,**

**Another chapter! And so soon, I really hope your still enjoying, please review,**

**Thanks!**

Finding you (27)

**Raven POV**

I felt so out of place with all the vampires in the cave. I felt like I was beneath them all, which I kind of was... I watched as Marko led the blond out of the main room and felt a gush of jealously surge through me.

I honestly didn't want to be with all of the vampires and be the only human here, but I guessed that it could be worse, like if Grace and Quinn were here.

"I'm gonna go to the beach, anyone wanna come with?" I questioned looking around the room, but no one said they wanted to come.

"Here I'll give you a lift there, then I'll go hunting," Dwayne said standing up.

All of a sudden Dwayne was in front of me and throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me easily out of the cave with laughing following us out to the night.

I jumped on the bike after Dwayne without any help needed, I was seriously becoming pro at riding, I realised.

We took off into the darkness, my hair blew all around me and Dwaynes hair blew into my face. I could feel the bike turn with every turn. It was still a thrill, but I preferred flying with the boys. I just couldn't help it.

**David POV**

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Raven just hanging like a rag doll over Dwaynes shoulder as he carried her away to the beach.

"Well Dwayne and I are going back to the Emersons tonight," I said to Paul and Anna, I had gotten really bad at my timing though, because just as I said it Marko walked back into the main part of the cave.

"Why are you going to the Emersons?" He asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

I looked at him and knew instantly what he wanted to do. But they were family now.

"Marko..." I began then Paul, Anna and myself began to fill Marko in on what happened. With little help from Paul, and too much information from Anna.

**Raven POV**

Dwayne never went hunting instead he sat with me and watched as the waves crashed in the surf and how the moon reflected off of the water. The music and screaming people was still thick on the boardwalk, but thankfully Dwayne took us to a place that was away from all the craziness.

"Raven, where do you think my girls at?" Dwayne asked me slowly.

"At home, she's the one that can't be seen, so I guess she is hiding somewhere. But Anna said shed be friends with Gracie, so I'm assuming she's with Grace..." I said quietly.

I watched as Dwaynes eyes it wide before he jumped up out of the sand and quickly got on his bike.

"One of the boys will pick you up! See ya later sis!" Dwayne said loudly before starting up his bike and spreading down the beach towards home.

**Marko POV**

I couldn't believe anything I was just told. I couldn't believe that my brothers had been killed, they had all been standing alive and healthy in front of me.

I couldn't believe that David and Dwayne were living with the Emersons, 25 years ago they had all tried to kill eachother! Not to mention that David had turned their twin children, and mated with the one named Grace.

I couldn't believe that the girl, that gorgeous girl who had been in front me was my mate. My Raven...who happened to be Sam Emersons daughter!

It was all to crazy, way to much log a coincidence.

"We'll boys, I think that we should let the Emersons know about all of us, lets say we all go with our mates. David, we'll be there in two hours," Anna said taking charge easily, sounding a lot like Max.

"Where's Raven?"

"Beach." All three of them said together.

I nodded and began to head out the door before Paul called after me.

"Marko, don't try to have sex with her. Dwayne will have your head," Paul said smirking, I gave him a confused look. Why would Dwayne kill me? "Dwaynes taken on the ah, big brother role," Paul explained to me. I gave him a small chuckle before flying out of the cave.

It felt good to be flying again, it always gave me a seance of freedom, well more freedom than I actually had at least. Flew down the beach until I found Raven alone just staring at the stars.

I flew down so I was hovering just above her, blocking her view of the night sky.

She burst out laughing before patting the sand next to her. I sat next to her and lent back on my palms so I could see the ocean.

"It's Raven, right?" I said trying to make conversation with the beauty beside me.

"Yeah, and Marko?" I felt a shiver run up my spine when she said my name, I could only nod.

We sat in silence for a while, every now and then a soft wind would blow and I could see goosebumps shoot up on Ravens cream skin. To me the wind was kind of warm, I welcomed the warmth.

Everything around me was like a dream, I had the girl of my dreams sitting next to me, the sound of the ocean was like music, the breeze was comforting, I felt so alive!

"_Half an hour Marko_," David's voice ring through my head.

I growled out loud which seemed to get Ravens attention.

"Something wrong?" She asked giving me a small smile.

"No, we have to go soon though, Anna wants us," I explained. I jumped up quickly and held my hand out for Raven to take. Her warm hand clasped around my cold one and I pulled her up without any effort.

We started walking towards the house, but I wasn't going to let her hand go. Not now, not ever if I had any say in it.

"The house is a long walk from here Marko," Raven said.

"It'll be fine, lets do something... I wanna know more about you," I said smiling.

"How bout 20 questions?" She suggested laughing.

"Ok... How old are you?" I asked her.

"I'm going to be 16 in about 5 months, you?" She asked.

"Do I count the 25 years I've been dead?" I questioned seriously with a smile on my face.

"Um, what year were you turned?" She amended chuckling.

"1954," I answered. For the rest of the walk we kept going back and forth. I found out that her favourite colour was green, she said that her closest friend in America would probably be Dwayne and her favourite food was Enchiladas.

She answered those all really easily, but then I asked her about family. She was a bit less confident when it came to family, she told me that her mother had passed away and she had gone off to Australia, she had no siblings. No one. She said that her cousins and her had been really close, but so much now that they had been turned.

We continued the walk in silence, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she wrapped am arm around my waist.

She was seriously the perfect size for me! She was shorter than me, not by much but still. The top of her head was at level with my eyes, she was perfect, all round.

It wasn't to much longer before we got to the house. I spotted Paul and Anna near a few bikes hidden in the shadows of a cluster of trees, just staring at the front door of the house.

I lead Raven over to where they were standing.

"Took your time," Paul muttered. I placed a fist over my mouth to keep from laughing when Anna swatted his chest.

A few moments latter Dwayne and David walked out, they were both looking so serious, but they were happy, we all were.

The last two boys quickly made their way over to the rest of us.

"She in there Dwayne?" Anna whispered.

"Yeah," Dwayne replied smiling.

I realised then why everyone was being so quiet, the twins inside were vampires, they would hear everything going on if we were to loud.

"Ok, everyone ready for this?" Anna asked looking at the five of us. We all nodded and began to make our way towards the house.

I pulled Raven in closer to me, I wasn't going to let her get away form me.

I could hear Ravens heart beat pick up when David put his hand on the door handle.

"It's ok babe," I whispered while rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Let's go." David nodded and swung the door fully open.

David and Dwayne walked in first then Raven and I, then Paul was dragged in after Anna.

Star, Micael, Sam, and Laddie where all there. And by the looks on their faces, hey were not happy to see Paul or I. Dwayne instantly took a step, placing his huge body between the humans, the twins and the vampires.

"What's going on?" A tall tan girl asked looking at Dwayne. I was going to take a stab in the dark and assume that it was his mate.

"Time to have a conversation, everyone, please we need to take a seat," Anna said moving from behind Dwayne and walking through the crowd of people to take a seat on one of the couches. "Please sit."


End file.
